Sucio
by Enea92
Summary: Draco Malfoy muere tras ser condenado en Azkaban, pero poco tiene eso de cierto. Atrapado en un lugar donde no puede salir, tendrá que aprender que todo lo que ve y siente no es lo parece. Que todo lo que pudo pensar, no es más que una mentira. Y que incluso él, no es. Elgido ya el camino, poco puede retroceder, aunque eso signifique su propia muerte.
1. Prefacio: Muerte

A ver, aclaraciones. En esta historia Draco tiene un hermano menor. Nació en 1996, véase, un año antes de que la guerra acabase. Nadie sabe de su existencia hasta que ésta llega a su fin.

El fic va a ser un poco oscuro, con paranoias mías y tocando temas escabrosos como acostumbro, así que, gente sensible, por favor, prepárense.

Frases en cursiva son pensamientos. Estamos en el 2002, para los que quieran situarse en el tiempo.

* * *

Prefacio: Muerte

30 Junio de 2002

Frío.

Siempre el frío. No había otra cosa en la que podía pensar en esa maldita y putrefacta celda. No, por lo menos, que quisiera echarse a llorar. Y, como aún en su situación, no había llegado a tanto, se centraba en aquél gélido lugar que provocaba que sus huesos se quejasen constantemente.

Un ruido en la cama le hizo mirarla. Ahí, un pequeño bulto se movió para poco después quedarse de nuevo inerte. Aunque no era así del todo. Draco podía observar, aún en esa distancia, como la silueta que se podía apreciar en la oscuridad estaba temblando por el frío.

Sí, siempre frío.

No había sentido calor ni ningún otra temperatura desde hacia cinco largos e intensos años. Cinco años encerrado. Cinco años deseando su muerte. Cinco años viendo como sus padres se consumían. Cinco años donde lo único que le sacaba alguna que otra sonrisa era esa personita que en ese instante estaba en el catre de aquél mugroso lugar.

Con esfuerzo se levantó y con una lentitud exasperante hasta para él, atravesó la pequeña celda y se sentó con toda la delicadeza que fue capaz en la cama para no despertar al que yacía ahí dormido. No quería que volviese a la realidad tan pronto. No. Se merecía un poco más de aquél lugar donde la mente mandaba y uno podía ser feliz por un instante.

Observó como algunos mechones rubios se dejaban ver entre las mugrosas telas que tapaban al cuerpo tembloroso de la cama. Más de una vez le había dicho a los guardias que aquella fina tela no servía para nada. Como era de esperar... le cruciaron. Muy profesional, la verdad.

Estaba harto de esa situación y lo peor de todo es que sabía que ese mismo día iba a acabar. Lo sabía con tanta certeza que incluso le asustaba. Y tenía miedo. Terror incluso por ello. No por él, no, él deseaba morir, huir de ese lugar, de ese mundo en el que era odiado. Pero no quería dejar solo a la única persona en el mundo que aún le quería. A la persona que había estado cuidando con tanto ahínco desde que nació. La que daría todo por él, por solo estar con él.

Thuban se removió entre la tela grisácea dejando entrever su rostro. Aquel semblante tan similar al suyo pero aún con la redondez de la infancia. Con aquellas finas y rubias cejas, unas pestañas del mismo color, labios finos. Solamente cuando abría los ojos se podía notar algo diferente. Ojos azules. Un azul eléctrico, vivo, infantil aún después de haber estado viviendo casi toda su vida en esa celda con la única compañía de sus moribundos familiares. Los ojos de su difunta madre. De su querida y muerta Narcissa.

Oh, cuánto la echaba de menos Draco.

Dos años habían pasado desde que se la habían llevado para matarla. Su padre, Lucius, ya llevaba un año muerto. Él fue el primero en caer de la familia. Y ahora, después de cinco años de prisión, le tocaba a él.

Con un suspiro ahogado se tumbó en la rígida cama(si es que se podía llamar así a una piedra con mantas) y abrazó a su hermano de seis años para poder proporcionarle aunque sea un misero sentimiento de protección y calor. Notó como Thuban se apretujaba con fuerza entre sus brazos y sonrió con tristeza pensando que lo más probable es que fuera el último abrazo, el último contacto humano que sentiría.

Todavía podía recordar cuando su madre, con los ojos más tristes que había visto en su vida, le había anunciado que estaba de nuevo embarazada. A todas luces se notaba que no era deseado, no en ese momento al menos. No en plena guerra y con un loco como su Amo. Narcissa no quería volver a sentir la impotencia que sintió al ver como su único hijo se hizo mortífago a la fuerza.

Pero aún así, entre los tres decidieron seguir adelante. Le ocultaron el embrazo a todo el mundo y cuando se le empezó a notar, Narcissa se ponía la ropa más amplia que podía encontrar en la casa. Thuban había nacido poco antes de que estallase la guerra en una cabaña escondida en medio de la nada. Fue todo precipitado y sin preparación. Draco fue el encargado de ayudar a su madre a traerlo al mundo, ya que su padre estaba intentando que su desaparición pasase lo más inadvertida posible. Draco mismo fue el que le puso el nombre pero no dijo a nadie el porqué cuando se lo preguntaron.

Cuando todo acabó los encontraron cuando estaban apunto de escapar. Todos se sorprendieron ante la noticia de que la familia Malfoy había aumentado, pero aún así no fueron indulgentes. Los metieron a los cuatro en la cárcel(sí, también al niño. Nadie quería hacerse cargo de él, ni siquiera un orfanato, alegando que un hijo de mortífagos no podía estar junto a las victimas de la guerra. "Los mortífagos, por muy recién nacidos que sean, mortífagos son" había dicho el mismísimo ministro, un tal Shacklebolt). Nadie se opuso a que el recién nacido fuese enviado con ellos a Azkaban o por lo menos no con la fuerza necesaria para que se plantearan nuevas salidas. Draco había perdido ya toda esperanza que eso ocurriese cuando el mismísimo Harry Potter había alegado que era algo cruel e inhumano y que él mismo se ofrecía para cuidar del crío y sin mucha dilación, habían rechazado su propuesta, así como habían hecho oídos sordos cuando testificó en los juicios de Narcissa y Draco, diciendo que ambos eran inocentes y que no merecían la muerte.

Draco, en el fondo, entendía porque estaban haciendo todo eso. Sabía que el mundo mágico necesitaba sentirse tranquilo aunque fuera de forma ficticia. ¿Qué mejor manera que condenando a muerte a todo mortífago viviente? Pero aún así... era demasiado cruel. Draco aún podía recordar como habían obligado a salir a su padre de aquella mugrosa celda que antes compartían todos los Malfoy seguido de un tembloroso Thuban. Ni Narcissa ni él podían estar seguros de qué podía ocurrir pero pronto lo averiguaron cuando después de lo que parecieron horas, el pequeño infante de apenas tres años de edad volvió acompañado de un guardia llorando sin parar, gritando que lo habían matado. "Papi. Papi. Papi" fue lo único que dijo durante meses. ¡Le habían obligado a ver como asesinaban a su propio padre!

Cuando apenas se le habían podido arrancar más palabras aparte de esa mantra que repetía una y otra vez, los guardias hicieron de nuevo su acto de presencia, arrebatándole a su madre y a su hermano para que, de nuevo, presenciara de nuevo la muerte de su progenitora. Draco por fin entendió, entre lágrimas, lo que Shacklebolt intentaba. Era una lección para Thuban, una lección que le marcaría de por vida y que le enseñaba lo que ocurría cuando eras de los malos. Cuando eras un vulgar mortífago. Un asesino.

Y entre lágrimas se juró a si mismo que, si bien no había conseguido matar a nadie en su vida, si alguna vez salía con vida de ese asqueroso lugar, mataría a Shacklebolt y a todo aquél que había secundado la idea de aquél "magnifico" castigo que le habían impuesto a su hermano pequeño.

Ahora, dos años después de eso, Draco sabía que le tocaba a él. Tenía la misma sensación de pérdida que había sentido poco antes de la muerte de sus padres y sabía que Thuban sentía lo mismo porque no había hecho más que llorar y agarrarse a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, intentando, entre hipo e hipo, buscar algunas respuestas en su hermano mayor. En poder saber porqué de su desgraciada vida. En por qué le arrebataban así a su familia que él tanto amaba. Y Draco se lo contó. Le contó todo. No dejó nada en el tintero. Thuban, aún con lágrimas en sus mejillas, le abrazó más fuerte y entre susurros entrecortados, le dijo que le quería. Que seguía queriendo a sus padres aún después de todo lo que habían hecho. Que no le importaba nada y que aún cuando sabía que no quedaba tiempo, él era feliz teniendo a su hermano con él. Porque lo que nadie sabía era que para Draco, Thuban era su Estrella Polar, la única ancla que le quedaba para seguir estando todo lo cuerdo que un podía mantenerse en Azkaban. Y para Thuban, Draco lo era todo. Era su ejemplo a seguir, su protector, su criador, su confidente, el único ser humano aparte de sus padres que no le había mostrado desprecio. El único que le había dicho siempre la verdad aunque fuese cruel.

Y como ambos sabían que la muerte de Draco era próxima, se lo comunicaron al único ser humano que podían confiar aparte del uno con el otro: Harry Potter. Éste, después de haber intentado sacar a la familia Malfoy de aquél injusto encierro, había intentado más de un millar de veces que le dejasen ir a verlos, pero Shacklebolt se lo había negado una y otra vez hasta que recibió un aviso de que el mismísimo Draco Malfoy ansiaba hablar con él y como serían sus últimas palabras de cara al mundo, ni siquiera el ministro se pudo oponer.

Draco le pidió, le rogó inclusive tirando a la basura todo el orgullo que le quedaba(¿De qué servia el orgullo cuando estabas muerto?), que cuando él muriese ayudase a salir de allí a Thuban. El niño siempre había tenido una salud delicada por culpa del frío de aquellas celdas y sabía que ningún guardia se haría responsable del niño. Harry, con ojos brillantes por culpa de las lágrimas que intentaba reprimir, asintió en silencio. Draco había estado aguantando la respiración hasta que vio ese gesto y, entre lágrimas, sonrió y le dio las gracias.

Un ruido de la puerta abriéndose le hizo volver a la realidad. Sobresaltados por el inesperado sonido, ambos rubios se pusieron en guardia y, asustados, observaron como un auror entraba en la estancia y obligaba a Draco a andar hacia la salida.

Éste le siguió sin saber muy bien qué sentir. Podía oír perfectamente los gritos de su hermano llamándole, pero no veía cómo lo arrastraban con él, así que eso le aliviaba.

Lo llevaron a una sala con solo una silla. Las paredes no eran de piedra como era de esperar, sino de cristal, dejando ver miles y miles de rostros que lo miraban con odio, esperando con ansias la muerte del penúltimo de los Malfoy, del penúltimo de los mortífagos más leales del Señor Tenebroso.

Dio un vistazo a todos los rostros cuando le obligaron a sentarse y se sorprendió al ver a Harry Potter entre toda esa gente. Al contrario que todos los demás, éste estaba llorando mientras ponía una mano en el cristal como si intentase llegar hasta el rubio para salvarle.

Una pregunta le llegó a sus oídos de parte del auror, pero no entendió lo que le dijo. Aún así, negó y el trapo sucio que sostenía el guardia en las manos, desapareció. No le iban a tapar los ojos. No. Él quería estar viendo todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor aunque sea por última vez.

Un hombre de estatura media se posicionó delante de él, pero antes de que pudiese levantar la varita para acabar ya la faena, la puerta de nuevo se abrió y con ella el alma de Draco cayó al mismísimo infierno.

Thuban atravesó la puerta con lágrimas incontenibles recorriéndole el rostro infantil. Lo condujeron aún en contra de su voluntad a la esquina más lejana de su hermano.

Draco lo observó en silencio durante todo los segundos que le llevó al guardia tenerlo bajo control, antes de volver a mirar a aquel que sería su verdugo.

_Ya nada tiene importancia._ Pensó el rubio. Toda esperanza de que Thuban podía tener una vida relativamente normal había muerto al verlo entrar por esa puerta. Él sabía que ver su muerte provocaría en su hermano un severo daño psicológico que no tendría cura. No cuando la herida de sus padres aún seguía tan reciente.

En ese momento se permitió llorar. Llorar por el futuro incierto de su hermano. Llorar mientras rogaba en silencio a Potter que pudiese hacer lo que le había prometido. Llorar porque, aún siendo egoísta, por fin se iba a ir de ese espantoso lugar.

Y ahí, antes de que su asesino pronunciase las palabras, habló, fuerte y claro, provocando un silencio breve en la sala.

—Te quiero, enano.

El llanto de Thuban se volvió incontenible.

Cerró los ojos y lo último que escuchó fue...

—Avada Kedavra.

* * *

¿Qué os a parecido? Espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Es el primer fic de Harry Potter que escribo y la verdad es que estoy entusiasmada porque también va a ser la primera vez que toco el mundo mágico(por lo menos en esta página, porque en mis tiempos mozos(XD) ya había hecho un fic de HP).

Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

PD: Me han dicho que el principio es casi igual que un fic llamado "Verano Verde" que poco sabía yo de su existencia hasta que me lo dijeron. Puedo decir que la historia no tiene nada que ver con ese fanfic, que por cierto lo recomiendo indudablemente.


	2. Vacío

Nota:Este capítulo se lo dedico a Mickaelle. Gracias por tu comentario y espero no decepcionarte con este. Y espero que a todos los lectores les guste!

* * *

Cap 1: Vacío

Fecha: 11 de Abril. 2006.

Se escurría entre la muchedumbre cual gusano. Nadie lo notaba. No, nunca había sido percibido. Era como si de repente se hubiese convertido en una sombra del mundo, algo que no se ve, algo que no se siente. Algo que está pero que no se toma en cuenta. Sin sentimientos, sin pensamientos..

Para él estaba bien así. Nadie le reconocía, nadie le recordaba, nadie le hablaba. ¿Solitario? Tal vez. Pero indiscutiblemente necesario. Era importante no llamar la atención. Hacia poco más de un mes que había escapado y no podía permitirse volver. No otra vez. No ahora que sabía la verdad.

La soledad era una constante en su día a día, así que ahora, justo en ese instante ya no le molestaba tanto. Además, nunca estaba solo del todo. Siempre estaba... bueno, esa _cosa_. Recordándole una y otra vez lo que había hecho, lo que había ocurrido y lo que, desgraciadamente, había dejado atrás.

No, ya no era el mismo. Ahora solamente era una sombra. Un monstruo en el cuerpo de una frágil figura de aspecto no más de veintiséis años cuando por dentro no era más que algo putrefacto, viejo y casi sin vida. Un ser oscuro que lo único que sabía era sobrevivir, deslizarse entre la masa de gente y.. seguir. Primero un pie, luego el otro. Sin ganas. Esperando. Siempre esperando. Pero en esta ocasión a la ya tan conocida y anhelada muerte. Aquella en que más de una ocasión le había esquivado tan galantemente. Porque sabía, joder, sabía que ya no podía volver. No, eso ya era imposible. No pertenecía a ningún lado. Ya nadie se acordaba de él. Ni siquiera él mismo sabía cómo se llamaba. ¿Tres? ¿John? ¿Rich? ¿Yuu? ¿Dennis? Todos a la vez y al mismo tiempo ninguno. Los pocos que le notaban le llamaban Dennis. Los que solamente sabían de su presencia, le llamaban _Bicho Raro, _jamás un nombre le había parecido más acertado. Sí, eso es lo que era. Un bicho a la vez que raro. Un parásito que su mayor deseo era morir, pero tan cobarde que seguía en vida, esperando, siempre esperando, a que alguna cosa le saque de ahí, que alguien(¡quién sea!) aparezca y le diga; _Yo sé lo que sientes. Te comprendo y por eso, ven conmigo, te haré sentir cosas que jamás hayas sentido. _

Estúpido.

Estúpido.

Y estúpido.

Todavía teniendo esas esperanzas que no servían más que para que el dolor se hiciese más y más profundo. ¿Cómo podía esperar que alguien viniese a por él? Era un... monstruo. No, era algo mucho peor que eso. Y estaba sucio. Todo él estaba sucio. Asquerosamente manchado. Por todas partes.

No recordaba nada de su... vida. De cuando en verdad vivía. De cuando había sido feliz. ¿Lo había sido alguna vez? ¿Había tenido padres? ¿Había tenido amigos? ¿Había querido a alguien, aunque sea una vez? ¿Alguien lo abrazó cuando tuvo miedo? ¿Alguien lo recogió cuando más lo necesitaba? ¿Alguien, en verdad, lo amó? ¿Todavía había alguien que lo recordase, a él, no ha Dennis o al _Bicho Raro _que era ahora? Sólo recordaba dolor, tristeza y un profundo agujero que lo atravesaba, que no le dejaba respirar, que le quitaba la vida poco a poco. Que le recordaba una y otra vez... que no era nadie. Que nadie le quería. Nadie le abrazaría nunca, jamás. Ni siquiera le tocaría. Nadie le recogería cuando cayese. Nadie le curaría ni estaría a su lado un día de fiebre. Nadie lo amará ni nadie se acordaría de él. No. Él era una sombra más. Otra que intentaba sobrevivir en un mundo donde todos eran luces, brillantes e inmaculadas. Ciertamente, él no encajaba.

Pero cuando el cuchillo se hundía en la tierna piel de sus muñecas le asaltaba una y otra vez las mismas preguntas, las mismas estúpidas esperanzas. Y su mano se abría en torno al puñal, dejándolo caer. Observaba como la sangre se derramaba hasta crear un pequeño charco alrededor del utensilio, pero no se preocupaba. No era nada grabe. Lo sabía. No moriría por algo así. Pero se ganaría otra cicatriz. Una de tantas. Las dos muñecas estaban llenas de ellas. Muestras que decían claramente de que era un cobarde. Un estúpido. Que no había aprendido nada. _Nada. _Y que, como siempre, volvería a caer.

El gorro de la sudadera negra que le cubría casi el rostro por completo ya estaba más que mojado, pero aún así siguió andando, sin saber dónde ir, sin saber absolutamente nada. Solamente que quería andar. Que se ahogaba y necesitaba con urgencia un poco más de aire para poder sobrevivir un día más, una hora más, un minutos más... aunque sea un estúpido y patético segundo más.

Pronto comenzaría a correr, pero eso, siendo sombra o no, llamaría la atención de los pocos transeúntes que a esas horas de la madrugada y encima con el chaparrón que estaba cayendo había por ahí. Porque nadie estaba corriendo. ¿Por qué él lo haría? No había razón.

Y el frío... su fiel acompañante. Aquél que se aferraba a su espalda y nunca le soltaba. Su mejor amigo y su acérrimo enemigo. Oscuras imágenes le venían siempre que lo sentía en la piel, en sus manos, en sus mejillas. Pero no comprendía. No sabía que significaban esas _visiones._

No podía diferenciar de la realidad del sueño, por eso siempre tenía miedo. Miedo a que, un día, algo pasase, algo bueno que le diese esa esperanza tonta que tanto buscaba con anhelo, hasta llegando a la locura, y que, después, volviese a despertar en su hoyo, solo y abandonado, sin nadie. Siendo una sombra. Siendo Dennis. El _Bicho Raro._

Aún después de leer _su _carta no tenía muy claro qué hacer. Lo más seguro es que todo fuese mentira. Bueno, parte de lo que decía era mentira. No podía hacerle caso en lo demás. No _debía_. Y no lo iba a hacer.

La lluvia no le limpiaba, no, tal vez le hacía sentir menos… incómodo, pero aún así tenía la frenética sensación de que necesitaba con desesperación una ducha. Larga. Con mucho jabón en el cuerpo. Con una esponja rasposa que consiguiese de una vez hacerle sentir limpio. Él.

Pasó por un callejón lleno de prostitutas que intentaban no mojar sus cortas(por no decir escasas) ropas. Cuando lo vieron aparecer, empezaron a hacer cualquier cosa para llamar su atención. No se impresionó. Desde hacia mucho tiempo que había aprendido que ciertas personas podían ver a las sombras, sobre todo aquellas que estaban acostumbradas a ellas. Como las prostitutas. Pero a él no le interesaba. Al principio se sintió... feliz. ¡Alguien lo notaba! Pero luego se percató de que lo único que intentaban con él era tocarle y eso, para todos, estaba prohibido.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que ellas eran un intermedio entre los suyos y las luces, los normales por así decirlo. Al igual que los bandidos y los asesinos. Todos éstos podían verle. Podían saber con exactitud cuándo se había movido y en qué dirección.

Las olas chocaban fieras contra la arena provocando que el agua salpicase por doquier. Se había quitado los zapatos y los calcetines y pensaba seguirse desnudando pero luego pensó que lo mejor era llevarse también la ropa. Cuando sus pies tocaron el agua salada, se detuvo, pensativo. Él ya no iba a utilizar más la ropa que portaba, eso era obvio, pero a lo mejor alguien necesitado pasaría por ahí y las viese...

Sin titubeos se quitó la sudadera y la camiseta que portaba debajo de color naranja. Después llevó sus manos a los pantalones, unos vaqueros normales, y se los bajó junto con los calzoncillos blancos. Los tiró lejos del mar. No quería que éste se la llevase y entonces su última obra de caridad se viese saboteada estúpidamente.

Sus pies tocaron el frío mar. Tan fría como su propia alma. Tan oscuro como él mismo y a la vez tan solitario. Siendo mero espectador de lo que ocurría a su alrededor sin tener ni voz ni voto. Dejando morir todo lo que tenía en su interior.

Cerró los ojos cuando el agua le tocó la cintura. No pudo evitar recordar esos ojos marrones, profundos, cálidos que algún momento le habían mirado. Le habían hecho sentir que él, joder, él tenía derecho de poder _tenerlo._ De ser _normal. _De que podía luchar. De que tenía una mínima oportunidad de saber qué se sentía al ser feliz.

Triste y estúpido niño sin conocimientos del mundo. Dolor, traición, rencor, odio, humillación. Eso es lo que le había enseñado. Una lección que lejos de agradecer, lloraba por ella cada segundo de su vida.

Usado.

Tirado.

Inservible.

Muerto.

Así se sentía. Y ya no podía más. La desesperación era tanta que le costa respirar. Sus pulmones se negaban a más, su corazón gritaba por un poco de auxilio pero nadie oía. Nadie entendía. Porque el era _Dennis. El Bicho Raro._

Por última vez abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la oscuridad que proporcionaba las aguas marinas, ahora calmas, tan calmas como en ese momento se sentía. Era como si siempre hubiese esperado eso. Y, por un breve segundo fue feliz. Todo lo feliz que puedes llegar a ser cuando la sensación de que el aire empieza a escasear se incrementa a marchas forzadas, pero no le dio importancia. No la tenía.

Oh, sí. Ya lo sentía. Esa mano tan escurridiza en ocasiones, tan esperada. Se sentía cual polluelo empezando a volar. Ahora era su turno de salir de la jaula. Ahora, por fin, era libre.

* * *

Corto pero intenso o por lo menos, eso espero.

Me he comida la cabeza a más no poder para escupir este capítulo.

Los dos primeros son necesariamente cortos porque explican cómo empezó el calvario de nuestro protagonista y cómo... ¿empieza su recuperación? No sé si llamarlo así, pero bueno.

Por cierto, no sé si os habréis dado cuenta de que pongo fechas. Es necesario que vayáis vigilándolas. En ocasiones pondré capítulos con fechas totalmente diferentes y separadas con bastante tiempo.

El próximo capítulo será en el 11 de Julio del 2002, por si alguien no lo sabe, son 11 días después de la muerte de Draco. Así iré, a ver cómo me sale el experimento. Si alguien no se entera, que me lo diga. Me hace ilusión probarlo porque a mi esto de los saltos en el tiempo y tal me fascina(tener el poder... mmmm...) pero si a alguien no le gusta me lo puede comentar lo discutimos y podría cambiarlo (TT_TT)

Bueno, próximo capítulo y los siguientes ya serán largos. Estos, bueno, ya lo he dicho, necesarios y cortos.

Espero sus opiniones!


	3. Interno 62698743

Cap 2: El interno 62698743

Fecha: ? Julio 2002

Lo primero que notó fue el fuerte dolor que tenía en los brazos y en el estómago como si un millar de personas hubiesen estado bailando encima de ellos con tacones.

Lo segundo fue un pitido constante que le perforaba los oídos. Un fuerte olor a desinfectante y medicinas que le hicieron pensar en que estaba en un hospital, aunque no en San Mungo. No había ese olor a pociones que bañaba el ambiente. Y además estaba ese ruido desconocido que nunca se escuchaba en las salas del hospital mágico.

Intentó recordar qué hacía ahí pero su cerebro se había convertido en una masa inservible que poco o nada le aclaraba. Lo único que tenía claro es que todo su cuerpo le dolía, interior y exteriormente y no tenía ni idea de por qué.

Sus parpados le pesaban y se negaban a obedecer.

Entre tanta niebla y pesadez podía sentir como el miedo crecía en su interior, provocando pequeños escalofríos y espasmos por todo el cuerpo. Sabía que algo iba mal. Algo pugnaba por invadir su estado de ingravidez explotando su burbuja de inconsciencia pero por otra parte seguía sintiendo su cerebro más lento de lo normal, como si hubiera estado abusando de la poción para dormir durante días y días sin descanso.

Una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose le llamó la atención. Pasos que cada vez se escuchaban más cerca hasta que éstos se pararon al lado de su cabeza. Un tintineo se dejó escuchar en la habitación dejando paso al silencio que se prolongó unos segundos hasta que, sobresaltado, sintió un pinchazo en el brazo izquierdo a la vez que el pitido que se podía oír de fondo subía de intensidad.

Mucho más asustado ahora, intentó con más fuerza abrir los ojos para poder ver qué estaba pasando, para poder saber qué hacia allí y dónde demonios era _allí._

—Oh, ya te despertaste—una voz grave le saludó cuando consiguió entreabrir los ojos. El tono de voz era monocorde y sin una pizca de sentimiento, como si fuera un robot el que estuviese hablando—. Esta vez has tardado más en despertar. Silver se estaba preocupando.

Sin decir nada más, desapareció sin dejar que pudiese abrir la boca para preguntar qué estaba pasando ahí.

Cerró de nuevo los ojos, intentando concentrarse y luchar contra la bruma que se estaba poco a poco despejando, provocando que su dolor de cabeza aumentase al ser bombardeado por miles y miles de imágenes.

Mareado, apretó las sábanas intentando entender algo. Cualquier cosa.

Ni siquiera se acordaba de su nombre. Su propio nombre. Algo tan simple. Le dio una especie de pre-ataque de pánico al no poder imaginarse la magnitud de cosas que no se acordaría, que se perdería, que habría vivido y que ahora eran... nada. Igual que su cabeza. Un caos. Un nada.

Pero algo, un pensamiento lento y pesado se intentaba deslizar desde la parte más escondida de su mente, intentando que le prestaran un poco de atención por encima de todo el barullo de constantes caras sin nombres y lugares sin orden que pasaban sin parar por su mente.

Thuban.

¿Thuban?

¿Ese era su nombre? No... podía sentir como si... ese nombre... Thuban... era importante. Muy importante. Pero, entonces, ¿quién era Thuban?

…Draco…

¿Draco?

¡Draco!

¡Él se llamaba Draco! ¡Malfoy! ¡Sí ya se acordaba! ¡Draco Malfoy!

Saber aunque sea eso le hacia sentir mucho mejor. La amenaza de un ataque de pánico que había empezado a sentir nada más comprender que tenía el cerebro tan blanco y tan liso como un recién nacido empezó a retroceder hasta quedar de nuevo en los límites de su mente.

Bien. Genial. Se llamaba Draco Malfoy y Thuban era... era...

Una imagen centelleó como una bombilla a medio encender tras sus parpados cerrados. Era un chico de no más de diez años, rubio, con unos ojos grandes y azules que lo observaban con una adoración tan grande que provocaba un sentimiento cálido en su pecho seguido de una punzada de miedo que no supo muy bien interpretar.

Pero dónde demonios estaba ahora. ¿Y Thuban? ¿También estaba en la misma habitación que él? Intentó abrir los ojos de nuevo para confirmar esa pregunta, pero después de varios intentos y de que solamente se escuchase a su alrededor ese incansable pitido que en ocasiones se aceleraba o moderaba, llegó a la conclusión de que se hallaba solo. Y que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. Como en un comienzo.

La imagen de Thuban todavía revoloteaba en su cerebro a la vez que ideas salidas de la nada iban juntando pequeña información. Thuban tenía seis años, su color favorito era el gris y odiaba el frío. Le gustaba acurrucarse en sus brazos y apoyar el oído a la altura del corazón para escuchar el latido de éste. A veces movía algún dedo siguiendo el ritmo incesante del órgano. No podía dormirse si alguien no le cantaba un nana. Le encantaba la nana que siempre le cantaba su madre al dormir. Dragones volando. Sí, de eso iba la nana. De dragones que volaban, libres, juntos y felices. Al mundo de los sueños, donde todo se podía. Odiaba que le diesen a él más comida que a los demás porque eso significaba que su madre y su...

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Thuban. Sí, Thuban era su hermano pequeño. Su enano consentido. Su mundo. Su flotador salvavidas. Un intento de sonrisa se dibujó en le rostro pálido del joven. Todavía no podía recordar mucho, pero se sentía reconfortado ante el solo recuerdo de sus lazos con su enano particular.

El sonido de la puerta volvió otra vez y con él el de pisadas pero en esta ocasión pudo apreciar que eran dos personas. Lo más seguro, se dijo, que era el tal Silver y el que le había pinchando con anterioridad. No podían haber venido en mejor momento. Quería saber dónde estaba Thuban. Ya.

—¿Dices que estaba despierto?—pregunta una voz masculina. Dio por supuesto de que era el tal Silver.

—Sí. A abierto los ojos cuando le estaba revisando—respondió el hombre de voz monótona.

—Bien. Ya nos estábamos preocupando. Es la primera vez que tarda tanto en despertar.. los otros estaban muy ansiosos por saber de él.

—Bueno, son el único entretenimiento aquí, así que es normal. Quitando a este, solamente nos quedan dos en este sector. Y esos dos son muy aburridos.

Sintió como le cogieron el brazo izquierdo, recordándole el dolor que sentía. Un jadeo salió de su boca de forma independiente cuando apretaron la zona dolorida.

—Solamente sigue un poco atontado—comentó el tal Silver—. A ver con qué historia nos viene ahora.

—Cierto, ¿cuál fue la última?—por primera vez desde que oía su voz, ésta presentaba algún sentimiento. La diversión.

—Pff, a tenido tantas que ya no me acuerdo—respondió Silver.

Hubo uno que otro tintineo de cristales chocando entre si y después un susurro inaudible en el que solamente pudo entender algo así como ...a los demás...

Después escuchó como se retiraban de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

Cuando se aseguró de que estaba solo intentó de nuevo abrir los ojos. Intentaba descifrar la extraña conversación que había oído sin tener mucho en donde basarse.

Un sonoro jadeo se dejó escuchar en la sala cuando cayó en algo que había pasado por alto des del principio. Algo que le había parecido del todo normal y que ahora no sabía ni cómo encajarlo. ¿Qué había pensado al escuchar los extraños pitidos que no dejaban de escucharse? No, lo que había pensado tan tranquilamente no era nada referente a los raros sonidos sino por el olor. Ese olor a medicina rancia y desinfectante que nada tenía que ver con... ¿había pensado en pociones? ¿Pociones? ¿Hospital mágico? ¡Qué demonios! ¿Y cómo era que le había llamado? ¿San... qué? Frunció el ceño intentando concentrarse lo máximo posible, hurgando en su cabeza para hallar la respuesta.

¿San Piripo? ¿San Eustakio? _¿Eustakio? Vaya nombre más feo, por Merlín. _¿San san?... Vale, ya estaba pensado estupideces.

¡Oh! ¡San Potter! Sí, ese le sonaba. _Vale, bien, entonces el hospital se llamaba San Potter, perfecto._

Después del alivio inicial(estaba empezando a tener esperanza al darse cuenta de que no estaba tan chalado como había podido llegar a pensar) vino el desconcierto. Y la sacudida.

¿Había pensado en un hospital mágico con pociones y en... en Merlín? ¿Quién diablos era Merlín? No lo sabía pero vaya nombre tan ridículo. _Merlín, sí, cómo no._

_Venga, vale, no vas a llegar a ninguna conclusión ahora, así que pasa por ahora del tema. Luego, cuando sepas dónde demonios estás, indagas de nuevo el porqué has pensado en magia. ¡Magia! Oh, joder, contra más lo pienso más estúpido me parece._

Volvió a abrir los ojos(que no tenía ni idea de cuándo los había cerrado) notando que no se le resistían tanto como al principio. Probó a mover un dedo de su mano derecha y suspiró aliviado al notar que no solamente movía uno sino que podía mover toda la extremidad y también la izquierda. Entusiasmado siguió con las piernas. Más que feliz por notar que ya podía mover todo el cuerpo a su antojo, se intentó levantar pero desistió con un fuerte jadeo cuando un fuerte dolor en sus costillas lo persuadieron. Vale, eso no se lo había esperado. Pero aún así no se iba rendir. Cogiendo aire por la boca con fuerza, apretó los dientes para aguantar el dolor y se sentó o mejor dicho, se puso de costado. Una sonrisa apretada se dibujo en su rostro cuando pensó que en ese momento parecía una cucaracha cuando ésta estaba boca arriba e intentaba con desesperación ponerse en pie. Haciendo movimientos extraños y espasmódicos para poder levantarse.

Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo casi hace una fiesta. Estaba frío, por no decir congelado, pero no le prestó mucha atención ya que se había quedado mirando a unos tubitos que tenía pegados en la piel de su brazo derecho y que hasta ese momento habían pasado desapercibidos. Con cautela levantó la otra mano y los tocó, intentando averiguar qué misión o cometido tenían. Si estaban ahí para provocarle más dolor o no.

El tubito llegaba hasta un alargado hierro que aguantaba una bolsa con líquido en su interior. Podía ver que ese líquido goteaba y pasaba por el tubo hasta llegar a su brazo. Frunciendo el ceño llegó a la conclusión de que no era malo, pero que no lo quería tener más en su cuerpo así que empezó a tirar de él quedándose anonadado cuando de su piel salió una especie de pincho fino y filoso. Después de mirar ese objeto con detenimiento, lo tiró al suelo con asco. ¿Quién demonios le había pinchado con eso? Joder, al menos podían haberle preguntado.

Donde había estado el tubo con el pincho en su interior ahora se podía ver un punto rojo que cuando apretó le hizo apretar los dientes. No era un dolor demasiado fuerte pero aún así él no era masoquista.

Llevaba puesto una bata blanca con las mangas cortas que dejaba ver sus antebrazos y piernas. Se sentía extraña contra su piel. No le gustaba. Era áspera y sin ningún adorno que le hiciese parecer algo... bonita. Además de que se notaba de que era bastante rígida, porque aún amoldándose a su cuerpo se veían trozos donde se rebelaba a ser arrugada o doblada...

_¡Qué diablos!_

Miró con suma concentración su antebrazo izquierdo, repasando con la mano derecha el tatuaje que se hallaba pintado en su piel, en la parte interior del antebrazo.

Una imagen apareció de pronto en su cerebro mostrándole un tatuaje negro donde se podía ver como una serpiente salía de la boca de un cráneo. Frunció el ceño, desconcertado. No estaba entendiendo nada. Ni las imágenes que le venían a la mente, ni el tatuaje que claramente él no se había hecho y no porque nunca le había gustado eso de marcarse la piel(eso sí que se acordaba o por lo menos lo sentía así) sino que era horrible. Se trataba de barras separadas entre si por escasos milímetros y todas de diferentes grosores, pero iguales de altura. Entre todas formaban un perfecto rectángulo. Lo más desconcertante era el número que había grabado de bajo de éste.

62698743.

Vale, se estaba empezando a asustar. ¿Le habían marcado cual becerro en el monte? ¿Él era ese... número interminable?

_Respira. Respira con normalidad. No saques conclusiones precipitadas. No tienes ni idea de qué está pasando así que sólo respira._

Aún con la respiración un tanto agitada, dejó que su vista bagase por la habitación. Ésta era totalmente blanco, amueblada con sólo la cama en la que estaba sentado, un escritorio, un armario también de color blanco y una estantería repleta de libros y frascos que supuso eran medicinales. Lo más colorido de la estancia era unos dibujos que estaban pegados en la pared, al lado de la estantería. Eran bastante infantiles. Si le echaba imaginación, el más cercano a él podía parecerse a un cerdo, y solamente por esa cosa retorcida que tenía en lo que tendría que ser el trasero, aunque no estaba muy seguro. El que le pareció más reciente, ya que ese sí que tenía pinta de haber sido dibujado por alguien mayor de cinco años, era uno donde casi no había color, donde lo que más predominaba eran las sombras negras y oscuras al rededor de lo que podía ser un chico joven que se notaba triste. Era el que más destacaba entre arco iris y animales indescifrables.

Se percató de que había dos puertas. Una, supuso, sería por donde habían entrado los dos desconocidos(el tal Silver y el monótono) y la otra el baño. Al lado de cada puerta había como un aparato pegado en la puerta donde se veía una pantallita con letras. Curioso, tanteo el ponerse en pie, intentando hacer los movimientos más suaves posibles.

Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo al sentir como el frío del suelo se clavaba como cuchillas en sus desnudos pies. Miró a su alrededor buscando algo con los que tapárselos, pero no había nada. Ni un misero calcetín.

Dando saltitos(a la vez que apretaba los dientes por el dolor) se acercó hasta el armario encontrando lógico que dentro de éste hubiese más ropa y eso significaba calcetines y calcetines, calor o por lo menos distanciaría un poco su sensible piel de ese suelo.

Con una sonrisa encontró lo que andaba buscando y más. ¡Unas babuchas! ¡Oh, sí, le había tocado el gordo! Sin dilación, se precipitó a ponérselas junto con la calceta.

_Oh, eso era otra cosa, sí, señor._

Ahora que ya no sentía como le acuchillaban las plantas de los pies, se fijó más en la ropa que se amontonaba de forma ordenada en el armario. Ropa de deporte, pijamas, sudaderas, camisetas de manga corta y larga, vaqueros. Había un cajón especial para los zapatos donde halló unas deportivas. Los calcetines y calzoncillos también estaban a parte.

Fue a cerrar la puerta cuando vio en el interior de una un calendario pequeño donde mostraba que estaban en Julio del 2002 y que era 11. A no ser que no hubiesen pasado las páginas a partir de ese día.

Sin darle mucha importancia, cerró la puerta y volvió a centrarse en su principal objetivo; los cacharros que estaban al lado de las puertas.

Eran, cómo no, de color blanco(¡Todo era de color blanco, joder, que poco espíritu!) con una pantallita en medio y en la parte de arriba se podía ver una luz roja que cuando paso unos dedos por encima con cautela, se adhieren a su piel. Era como si la luz llegase hasta el techo y al pasar algo entre ella cortase un filo hilo, provocando que se reflejase en lo que había roto su momento de relajación. En esa ocasión, sus dedos.

En la pantallita no había más que números y palabras que poco le decían. Así que no le hizo mucho caso hasta que leyó Acerque su código de barras. _¿Código... de barras? _¿Qué demonios era eso? Aún sin saberlo, se miró de nuevo ese inquietante tatuaje. Bueno, estaba lleno de barras, ahora, no tenía ni idea si era un código. Bien podía acercarlo un poco al aparatejo, solamente para probar. Pero también tenía miedo. No, miedo no, terror por lo que eso podía significar.

Respirando hondo, lo acerco hasta la zona donde la luz roja se proyectaba y pasó el tatuaje, intentando no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, en lo que podría pasar y en que todo su cuerpo parecía un flan.

Saltó sobre sus pies al ver como la puerta que estaba a su lado se abrió, dejando ver un baño. Miró de nuevo el aparato de luz roja con los ojos bien abiertos y luego a su tatuaje. ¿Era la llave? ¿Con él abría y cerraba puertas? Bueno, si era así, tampo...

Interno 62698743.

Ese era el nuevo mensaje que se podía leer en la pantallita. ¿Internado? ¿Entonces eso si que era un hospital?

Aún temblando se adentró en el baño. Había una bañera grande y espaciosa donde perfectamente podrían caber dos personas. Además también estaba equipada para que no solamente se pudiera bañar sino también duchar. El lavabo y el inodoro eran normales. Debajo del lava manos había un mueble donde supuso guardarían todo el champú y gel de ducha. Encima de la pila había un vaso con un cepillo de dientes de color verde acompañado por un tubo de pasta de dientes. Un peine para el pelo estaba puesto a unos centímetros de ellos.

Se fue a adelantar un poco más cuando un movimiento a su derecha lo hizo girarse, sobresaltado. Lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos grises, grandes y redondos que mostraban nerviosismo y pánico. Una nariz recta y respingona. El labio inferior era carnoso y regordete, mientras que el superior era fino. Todo eso hacía un rostro pálido y puntiagudo rodeado por un cabello negro que llegaba hasta los hombros.

Su boca se abrió de par en par siendo imitado por el que tenía delante, pero no se preguntó el porqué. Ni siquiera se percató. Su mirada estaba fija en el pelo. Negro. Tan negro como el carbón. La mirada aterrada de su reflejo le volvió a mirar a los ojos. Él, Draco Malfoy, era rubio. Tan rubio que casi parecía blanco, no con pelo negro.

Algo en su cabeza martilleaba sin parar y sus pies le condujeron sin ninguna orden de nuevo hasta la salida del baño donde volvió a mirar el mensaje en la pantalla.

Interno 62698743.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando ahí?

* * *

Lo siento, voy a la velocidad de la luz.

Espero que os guste!


	4. Exisitr

Cap 3: Existir.

Fecha: 12 Julio de 2002

Abrió los ojos nada más notar como su mente empezaba a reaccionar. Se impulsó hacia delante sentándose en la cama que recordaba perfectamente. La misma que ya se había despertado la anterior vez. La habitación estaba igual de blanca y tan poco amueblada como antes. Nada había cambiado. Incluso volvía a tener ese tubito en el brazo derecho que quitó inmediatamente, pero en esta ocasión con más delicadeza. Ya sabía que en su interior había algo que pinchaba. No quería más dolor.

No recordaba que había pasado después de haberse visto en el espejo, sólo que el mundo se tornaba negro, negro como su pelo.

Aún con esperanza de que todo hubiese sido un sueño(por lo menos la parte del pelo), agarró un mechón y se lo puso delante de los ojos y se quedó mirándolo largo tiempo esperando alguna explicación. Porque, vale que no recordaba gran cosa, pero que era rubio era indiscutible. Con un suspiro lo dejó ir y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja, intentando descifrar qué demonios pasaba para que él fuese pelinegro.

Una posibilidad le hizo esbozar una sonrisa. A lo mejor se lo había teñido en un momento de locura y ahora mismo no se acordaba. Sí, debía ser eso.

Se puso en pie y, mirándose el tatuaje del "código de barras", se acercó hasta la puerta del baño y ahora sin vacilar alargó el brazo izquierdo y puso el tatuaje en la zona de la luz roja. Se abrió la puerta. Sin vacilar entró y se volvió a mirar al espejo, pero en esta ocasión a sus cejas. Las esperaba ver rubias o algo por el estilo, tal vez casi transparentes, pero eran tan negras que casi era un insulto en su pálida piel.

_Vale, tal vez me teñí todo el cuerpo..._

Esa idea le pareció totalmente tonta. Era como si en algún momento de su vida se hubiese sentido ridiculizado por lo que era y según recordaba, él podía haberse teñido el pelo, pero jamás se había avergonzado de quién era ni en los peores momentos. O por lo menos los más malos que podía recordar, como la vez en que se cayó delante de todo el mundo en algo parecido a un centro comercial y un niño empezó a reírse de él.

Sin darle más vueltas al tema(por ahora), salió del baño y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida. Procedió a hacer su tatuaje al cachivache que estaba al lado de ésta y esperó a que se abriese, pero lo que ocurrió fue que apareció un mensaje en la pantalla.

"Interno 62698743. Acceso denegado."

¿Estaba atrapado ahí? ¿Encerrado hasta que una de las extrañas y desconocidas personas se les ocurriese la brillante idea de venir a por él? Sin mencionar que no sabía exactamente por qué tendrían que venir a por él y para qué propósito si eso ocurría.

Intentando mantener la respiración todo lo normal que podía, pensó en distraerse, aunque en esa habitación tan... poco _distractiva_ le iba a resultar difícil. Se acercó al escritorio que ya anteriormente había visto y se sentó en la silla que había al lado. Había lápices de colores, rotuladores y bolígrafos. Cogió uno al azar y lo miró. Un lapicero de color lila. En la parte donde no estaba la punta había grabado en la madera un número. 3. Lo dejó de nuevo encima de la mesa y cogió otro. Esta vez rojo. También estaba el mismo número y en otro y otro. ¡Estaba en todos y cada uno de los lápices, sean bolígrafos o no! Era como si lo hubiesen puesto ahí para señalar la pertenencia, pero nadie se llamaba Tres ni nada por el estilo... ¿no? Era imposible. ¡Era un número!

Dejando todo como lo había encontrado, procedió a abrir los cajones que tenía el escritorio. Si bien no le gustaba violar la privacidad de otra persona cotilleando sus cosas, ahora mismo no le interesaba lo más mínimo.

Dentro de uno de los cajones encontró folios en blanco. Miles de ellos. Como si tuvieran miedo de que de pronto se quedasen sin. En otro encontró más dibujos. Eran dibujos de la habitación. Del cuarto de baño y de los cachivaches raros de luces rojas. Muy bien definidos. Con todos sus detalles y sombras. Pasando de hojas se encontró mirando a un chico de ojos profundos, pelo negro y corto, aunque con un flequillo que le llegaba hasta el mentón derecho. Tenía una cicatriz en la ceja derecha y al principio de los labios. Se quedó bastantes minutos mirando ese dibujo en blanco y negro. Le sonaba tanto ese chico. Era como si lo conociese pero no tenía ni idea de quién podía ser.

Frustrado por su poca memoria, pasó la página y se encontró con otro chico. Éste tenía los ojos más pequeños y una boca curva hacia abajo, como si estuviera triste. Tenía el pelo corto y por lo que se dejaba ver en el dibujo, un poco más claro que el anterior. No tenía cicatrices ni nada por el estilo. La misma sensación que con el anterior le invadió, así que rápidamente cambio de folio. Ahora mismo no estaba para cuestionarse su estabilidad mental.

Parpadeó rápidamente, intentando encontrar algún significado en lo que veía. Era... Bueno, claramente eran los dos chicos de los dibujos anteriores, pero en esta ocasión, ambos estaban sonriendo, pasándole el brazo por los hombros al sujeto que se encontraba en medio de esos dos. Éste último no parecía muy feliz. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Pero lo que le había chocado era... era que el del medio... era él. El pelo largo negro(¡que tendría que ser rubio!), los ojos claros, esa nariz respingona, esas cejar arqueadas por el disgusto... esa forma casi picuda de su rostro... ¡Era él! ¿Pero qué diablo hacía él ahí? O... o... ¿Tenía un hermano gemelo? No, no. Solamente estaba Thuban.

¡Thuban!

¡Casi se olvidaba de él! ¡Qué estúpido! Era obvio que quién dibujara eso también tendría que conocer a su hermano, ¿no? Para él era bastante lógico. Así que con esperanzas renovadas empezó a pasar dibujos encontrándose nuevos retratos o simples manos dibujadas, dejándole un poco sorprendido por lo bien que dibujaba la persona que había hecho eso. Estaba todo tan bien conseguido.

Desesperado dejó el fajo de hojas en la mesa. No había nada que le indicara la existencia de Thuban, pero él sabía que era real, tan real como él, aunque fuera pelinegro.

Se frotó con fuerza el rostro intentando pensar en algo, cualquier cosa, que podría ayudarlo en ese momento. Pero su mente era un torbellino de idas y venidas. Dar una explicación lógica y sin perder los estribos en el intento era algo para lo que no estaba preparado. No se sentía lo suficientemente capaz para poder con ello. En lo único que podía pensar es en que estaba encerrado y no tenía ni idea de dónde diablos estaba Thuban. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba él.

Apoyando las manos en el escritorio se topó con un lápiz que había rodado hasta cerca del borde cuando dejó sin ninguna delicadeza los dibujos. Lo hizo rodar entre sus dedos y luego lo cogió como si fuera a escribir. Paró todo movimiento cuando se percató de que ese lápiz de color verde oscuro se notaba muy... familiar entre sus dedos, como si lo hubiese sostenido durante largas horas. Una idea estúpida y loca(por no decir aterradora) le surgió cogiendo con rapidez un folio, apartando todos los demás. Tragando saliva, empezó a dibujar.

El ruido del rasgar el lápiz contra el folio, de la mano en el escritorio, de su propia respiración, se le hacía tan familiar que casi asustaba. Sobre todo cuando empezó a ver unos ojos perfectamente dibujados, seguido por una nariz pequeña, respingonceta pero no tan notable como la suya propia, esos labios casi iguales que los suyos, pero más finos. Una cara regordeta y un pelo largo, casi enmarañado por el continuo descuido que mantenía con él. Caía descuidado hasta los hombros, pequeños y huesudos por la escasa alimentación.

—Me alegro que estés despierto, pero tendrías que quitarte esa estúpida manía de quitarte las jeringuillas en cuanto abres los ojos—habló una voz a su lado.

Sobresaltado se levantó de la silla con tan mala suerte de enredarse con las patas de ésta y caer de culo al suelo, llevándose consigo el asiento.

Auch, eso le había dolido.

—Ups, lo siento, no quería asustarte—volvió a hablar el hombre que en esta ocasión reconoció como Silver—. La próxima vez haré más ruido.

Aún sobándose el trasero miró al hombre que se cernía sobre él. Piel pálida aunque tostada por el sol, ojos de color avellana, grandes y expresivos que mostraban en ese momento diversión y preocupación a la vez, mirándolo con intensidad. Labios pálidos y finos coronados por una nariz un poco delgada y bastante puntiaguda acabando en una punta inclinada hacia abajo. Tenía el pelo medio largo, llegándole a la barbilla de un tono entre el rojizo y el marrón demasiado claro. Un hombre bastante normal, según él.

Cuando se fue a mover se quedó paralizado. Un torrente de imágenes lo asaltó dejándolo aturdido y con un comienzo de un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Intentando visualizarlas todas, cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Se estaba mirando al espejo. Podía ver que tendría entre quince o catorce años. El pelo lo tenía mucho más largo que en ese momento, tanto que le llegaba por la espalda baja. Tenía los ojos rojos y aún se notaba en las mejillas unos pequeños surcos de lágrimas.

Se encontraba en mitad de la habitación blanca mirando su tatuaje y después de unos segundos, se acercó a la máquina de luz roja y lo posó en ella. La puerta de salida se abrió.

Una sala grande, espaciosa, con grandes y anchas mesas. En ella se encontraban los chicos que había visto en los dibujos. Éstos le saludaron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja nada más verle. Se sentó con ellos.

Un hombre se acercó a ellos acompañado con un chico mucho más joven que se presentó como Silver, quien les cuidaría desde ese momento.

Abrió los ojos de par en par notando que su respiración casi se podía llamar jadeo y que el que ahora era Silver(mucho mayor que su recuerdo) estaba casi encima de él mirándole con mucha preocupación mientras tenía una de sus manos en su frente.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Sientes algún dolor?—le preguntó nada más ver como abría los ojos.

—¿Sil...Silver?—la voz le salió ronca, baja y casi inaudible, pero aún así supo que había sido escuchado cuando una pequeña sonrisa surcó el rostro del hombre.

—Sí, soy yo. Pensé que no me reconocerías. Parece ser que esta vez no ha habido problemas con ello.

Sin entender lo que le estaba diciendo se puso de pie con ayuda de Silver. Después intentando ordenar sus ideas le preguntó lo más importante.

—¿Dónde está Thuban?

Vio como Silver le miraba con intensidad y luego fruncía el ceño.

—¿Thuban?

—Sí, sí, Thuban. Mi hermano pequeño—se acercó con velocidad al dibujo que había hecho antes de ser interrumpido por Silver y se lo mostró. Éste lo escudriñó con bastante curiosidad—. Por cierto, ¿por qué tengo el pelo negro?

Silver alzó la vista y lo miró como si fuese un bicho raro.

—Siempre has tenido así el pelo—respondió como si fuera obvio—. ¿Qué querías? ¿Tenerlo verde?

—No, lo tengo rubio. Rubio tan claro que parece blanco. Rubio plati... ¡Bah! Da igual. ¿Dónde está Thuban?

—Tres, tú no tienes hermanos. Thuban no existe.

Dio unos pasos atrás, intentando alejarse de ese hombre que le estaba mintiendo. Porque le tenía que estar mintiendo.

Ese sentimiento que le provocaba el solo pensamiento de Thuban, el sólo pensar que se encontraría con él le hacía sentir lleno y feliz, como si todo lo demás no importase. Que no estaba solo.

Sí, Thuban existía y ese hombre estaba mintiendo.

—Tres, ya sé que te puede parecer raro, pero esta no es la primera vez que te despiertas y empiezas a decir cosas así. Incluso me he sorprendido que me reconocieras. Es la primera vez que lo haces—aquello le llamó la atención. ¿No era la primera vez? ¿Qué quería decir?—. Estás enfermo—un sonoro jadeo salió de sus labios. No se había esperado eso—. No sabemos de qué ni qué es lo que provoca. Te dan fuertes fiebres haciendo que quedes inconsciente durante largos días. Cuando te despiertas siempre tenemos que explicarte quienes somos, quién eres y qué haces aquí. Te levantas diciendo cosas como esta; que tienes un hermano o que dónde está tu perro o cosas por el estilo.

Empezó a negar con la cabeza con fuerza.

No, no podía ser posible.

Pero algo en su interior...

¡No!

¡Thuban existía!

¡Tenía que existir!

—Tres...

—¡No me llamo Tres! ¡Soy Dra...!

—¡Eres Tres!—dijo con fuerza Silver provocando que el otro se callase inmediatamente, mirándolo con terror.

La verdad le dio en la cara como una bofetada tan fuerte que tuvo que dar unos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose del extraño que se hacia llamar Silver.

Él era el que había estado dibujado todo eso, él era Tres, él era 62698743, un interno de no sé qué hospital o de no sé dónde, Thuban no existía ahí, en ese lugar no había nadie que fuera Thuban. Tal vez no lo hubo nunca. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, él de verdad estaba solo.

Y él no era Draco Malfoy.

Él era simple e irreversiblemente Tres.

* * *

He decidido actualizar los jueves. Por lo menos está historia. ¡Soy humano! La voy a actualiar el fin de semana.

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado!

Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y a aquellos que lo han puesto en follow o favoritos!


	5. Comienzo

Lo siento!

Se me ha ido totalmente la olla y me he puesto a jugar a los sims xD llevo toda la noche jugando. Y ahora a la una de la tarde me he acordado que no he actualizado. Yo y mi cabeza de chorlito.

Advertencias de este capítulo: Violencia infantil. Ida de olla total y profunda. Podemos decir que este capítulo está casi rozando la N-17.

¡Mirad las fechas!

* * *

Cap 4: Comienzo.

Fecha: 14 Diciembre de 1986.

No entendía nada.

Ese día había comenzado como cualquier otro día después de una de sus "sesiones", como lo denominaba su madre. Su mami le levantaba con un beso, le acariciaba con ternura la cabeza y le instaba a levantarse para desayunar. Él, antes de ir a comer, iba al baño y después al cuarto de sus padres para encontrarse con que su padre se estaba vistiendo después de una ducha. Su papi lo saludaba después de vestirse, lo cogía en brazos y le hacía pedorretas. Eso provocaba que un profundo sentimiento de felicidad se pusiera en el pecho del menor. Sentía como algo se le estrujaba y estrujaba y él sabía que era amor porque un día se lo preguntó a mami y ella se lo dijo. Desde entonces tuvo muy claro que quería mucho a sus papis.

Después de estar un tiempo jugando en el cuarto, aún con el niño en brazos, su papi le llevaba al salón-comedor y lo sentaba en una silla, le ponía la televisión en un canal de dibujos y se iba a ayudar a mami en la cocina o a limpiar alguna de sus últimas travesura del día anterior y todavía seguía por ahí desperdigada.

A él le encantaba _Los Snorkels, _unos pequeños seres de colores muy bonitos(aunque su favorito era uno de color naranja con el pelo azul, amigo del protagonista) y distintivos. Su mami le había explicado que los rosas eran las chicas. ¿Entonces solamente las chicas podían utilizar el color rosa? ¿Era suyo el color? ¿Los chicos no tenían un color propio... como el naranja? A él le gustaba mucho el naranja. ¿Y si decidía quedárselo? ¿Dónde se escondía para que nadie más lo utilizase? Y si el rosa sólo era para chicas, ¿por qué su padre tenía una camisa rosa? ¿Por qué todo el mundo sigue utilizando el naranja cuando él ya ha dicho que lo quiere para sí mismo? ¿Tenía que firmar en algún sitio como hacían sus padres cada vez iban a comprar? Su madre, al escuchar esas preguntas, claudicó diciendo que se estaba perdiendo los dibujos, mientras que internamente pensaba; _¡Oh, maldita fase de la curiosidad!._

Ese día era un domingo y como domingo que era no hacían absolutamente nada. Los deberes que le habían podido enviar la escuela para la semana entrante ya los había hecho el sábado, obligado, cómo no, por un gruñón padre que no paraba de recordarle que si no lo hacía ese día, al siguiente lo tendría que hacer y no habría día familiar. Porque sí, los domingos eran para estar con mami y papi. Iban a pasear a la playa, hacían castillos en la playa, con fosas y hasta tiburones rodeando el castillo. Lo que más le gustaba era destruirlo. Era mucho más sencillo que construirlo. Simplemente saltaba y saltaba mientra un grito se dejaba escuchar, viendo como la arena se iba volviendo una masa uniforme bajo sus pies.

Mientras él hacía eso, sus padres lo miraban preocupados. La primera vez que fueron a la playa y construyeron un castillo, el niño hizo los mismo con tanta felicidad, que contagió a los mayores provocándoles grandes carcajadas. Su hijo los reprendió gritándoles, exigiendo saber qué había de divertido en la destrucción de una civilización, aunque se notaba que él sí que disfrutaba haciéndolo. En ocasiones sus padres se preguntaban qué demonios le pasaba en la cabeza. Era tan extraño a veces. Siempre con preguntas tan extrañas, tan raras y con actitudes fuera de su edad, pareciendo más maduro en ocasiones, como cuando se quedaba mirando a los perros callejeros sin parpadear, observándolos moverse, buscar y rebuscar entre la basura aunque sea algo para llevarse a las bocas, beber de los charcos sucios de la calle producto de la lluvia o de las mujeres que tiraban agua usada a las calles. En esos momentos, por mucho que lo intentaran, el niño no se movía de la cera, hasta que por fin se giraba y con el ceño fruncido cuestionaba: _¿Por qué está solo? ¿Por qué nadie le cuida? Si está solo, ¿por qué no lo cogemos nosotros? ¡Da tanto miedo estar solo! _Cuando ellos sabían que nunca había estado solo, no en ese sentido al menos.

¿Cómo explicarle a un niño de seis años algo que era tan normal en el mundo? ¿Decirle que la gente era cruel y que abandonaba a sus mascotas en la calle y que todo el mundo lo veía normal? Y no sólo a sus animales... No, siempre lo solucionaban comprándole un helado. Haciéndolo olvidar al perro medio muerto que habían visto en la acera de enfrente. Ya se enteraría cuando fuera mayor.

Pero ese domingo sería diferente. Siempre, ese día de la semana en verdad, desayunaba tortitas con chocolate(le encantaba el chocolate tanto o igual que le gustaban las tortitas, sobretodo cuando su madre consiguió hacer una tortita naranja. ¡Naranja! No había sentido tanta pena al comer algo en su corta vida), pero en esa ocasión, cuando sus padres se acercaron a él sólo le trajeron un vaso de leche caliente con galletas, su desayuno de todos los días.

Él los miró enfurruñado. ¡Se suponía que los domingos era un día especial!

Otra cosa que no le gustó nada de ese día fue que, aún después de patalear, gritar, despotricar, inclusive llorar, le obligaron a comer ese sencillo desayuno. Y lo hizo, sí, pero mientras moqueaba y sollozaba todo lo fuerte que podía. A ver si así no eran capaces de oír la televisión que tan entretenidos miraban. ¡Malditos adultos!

Eran las once cuando salieron de la casa. Él tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza de tanto llorar o de tanto hacer como que lloraba. Ahora sabía que no había servido de nada. Y tampoco serviría intentarlo justo en ese momento cuando le obligaron a meterse en el coche, otra cosa nada normal. Siempre iban a sus paseos andando. Era mucho más sano y divertido le había dicho un montón de veces su mami, la misma que le había mirado con dureza cuando abrió la boca para preguntar dónde iban. La cerró al instante. Su mami enfadada le daba pavor. Le castigaría sin poder salir con su mejor amigo y justo en esa semana habían descubierto un libro sobre animales y estaban por la mitad y no quería que él lo acabase antes. Habían aprendido muchas cosas con él, como que el cerdo no suda o que tiene la mentalidad de un niño de tres años(cosa que provocó que mirase de forma diferente al hermano pequeño de su mejor amigo ya que tenía esa edad. Cada vez que hacía algo o decía algo, él se preguntaba; ¿también hacían eso los cerdos?) o que la vaca tenía tres pre-estómagos(que a saber qué era eso, ya que se habían quedado por ahí y tampoco iba a preguntárselo a sus padres ahora que parecían enfadados o por lo menos, lo suficientemente serios para no atreverse a hacerlo).

A las doce y media se dio cuenta de que no, no iban a la playa. La playa estaba, como máximo, a media hora en coche desde su casa, así que a lo mejor iban al centro.

Pero una hora después dejó de pensar en eso cuando vio aparecer un enorme, viejo e inclinado edificio. Era como ver la Torre De Pizza(sí, porque él la había visto en la ilustración de uno de los libros) pero mucho más grande, tanto en lo ancho como en lo alto y tampoco era circular, sino cuadrado o rectangular(esas dos figuras para él eran la misma. Menuda estupidez llamarlas diferentes sólo porque una era más alargada que otra). Las ventanas tenían barrotes y no dejaban ver nada del interior.

Intrigado por el misterio que envolvía todo eso, miró a los asientos delanteros, sorprendiéndose cuando notó que su madre ya estaba al lado de su puerta abriéndola y su padre se acercaba con rapidez a la puerta del edificio. Su madre le cogió en brazos sin decir palabra y aún cuando su hijo se revolvió entre sus brazos para poder bajar.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un viejo gordo y con bigote grasiento, con una enorme y horripilante verruga en la frente. Éste los miró a los tres, dejando más tiempo su mirada en el niño, y se apartó, dejándoles pasar.

El interior era tal y como se había imaginado. Aburrido y viejo. Olía raro. Mal. Como a hospital. Pero no tenía pinta de serlo. No por lo menos a los que su mami le llevaba.

Les hicieron pasar a una sala después de subir unas crujientes escaleras. En todo el recorrido, el niño no dejó de mirar la puerta de salida, intentando averiguar qué demonios hacían ahí y por qué su corazón palpitaba con tanta fuerza, como cuando era de noche y oía ruidos y lo único que podía hacer era esconderse debajo de las sábanas y quedarse callado, esperando que el monstruo no reparase en él.

Cuando desapareció de su vista la puerto, volvió su atención a donde lo llevaban. Una sala con un escritorio y dos sillas. Diferentes cuadros que no le llamó la atención, así que ni se molestó en mirarlos. Había a su derecha, una puerta abierta donde se mostraba una mesa mucho más baja que una normal con hojas y lápices encima. Supo enseguida que se trataba de una mesa para niños, para dibujar y se sintió ansioso por bajar de los brazos de su madre e ir corriendo. A él le gustaba mucho dibujar. Su profe de plástica le decía que era muy bueno y, como era normal, le encantaba que le adulasen, así que se esforzaba el doble en los trabajos de esa asignatura.

Por fin su madre lo puso en el suelo. El hombre gordo y feo(le recordaba a un monstruo de las cuevas de Ñuc) comentó algo en voz alta, pero se quedó más con su voz que con lo que en realidad dijo. Era una voz potente, arrastraba las palabras, como si le diese pereza hablar, pero había un deje escalofriante. No le gustaba. No. Ya quería irse a casa.

Miró a su madre porque ésta le había dado un toque en el hombro. Se había agachado para quedar a su altura. Observó esos ojos azules, tan azules como el mar que siempre veían los domingos. Profundos y hermosos. Mostrándole todo el amor y cariño que sentía en ese momento por él, pero también algo que no consiguió ver, no por lo menos a tiempo.

—Ve a dibujar mientras papi y yo hablamos con el señor, ¿vale, Thuban?

Éste asintió. Es lo había estado esperando.

Nada más sentir como le soltaba, él corría hacia los folios. Se sentó en sobre sus piernas dobladas. Cogió el primer lapicero que vio, uno de color gris, y se quedó mirando la hoja en blanco sin saber exactamente qué dibujar.

Después de unos segundos de vacilación se decide por dibujar la playa que siempre visitan los fines de semana. El rasgar continúo del lápiz contra el papel, del choque del utensilio al ser dejado en la mesa para poder coger otro lo absorbió tanto que ni se percató de que el leve zumbido de voces que le llegaba desde la otra sala se había apagado. Sólo se percató cuando ya había terminado, bastantes minutos después.

Miró con orgullo lo que podría decir no su mejor obra, pero se acercaba bastante.

Se sobresaltó cuando una mano regordeta apareció en su campo de visión, arrancándole el folio de entre sus finos dedos.

—¿Qué has dibujado, niño?

Se quedó mirando al monstruo de las cuevas de Ñuc como si le hubiera hablado en un lenguaje extraño.

—La playa—contestó secamente pensando que aquél hombre tenía que ser muy tonto para no darse cuenta de ello.

Después de una última ojeada más, dejó el dibujo en la mesa y se levantó. Sin más ceremonias, cogió al niño del brazo y lo levantó de un solo empujón, haciéndolo tambalear unos instantes. Estaba demasiado flaco.

Sin escuchar las protestas del mocoso lo arrastró fuera del despacho. Intentando mantener la calma(cosa bastante difícil cuando llevas un niño que gritaba sin parar y daba patadas por todas partes y encima su voz era tan aguda como la de un niña y se metía en lo profundo del cerebro provocando severas jaquecas. Ya empezaba a odiar a ese mocoso), lo llevó hasta lo que sería a partir de ese momento su habitación. Lo empujó dentro y lo encerró. Llamaría a alguien para que le explicasen las cosas al niñato nuevo. No le apetecía nada tener que hacerlo él, ni mucho menos. Ese no era su trabajo. No, señor.

Por otro lado, el niño se quedó tirado en el suelo tal y como había caído, mirando sin comprender nada la puerta. Intentando descifrar qué demonios acababa de pasar.

Él no había hecho nada malo. Había desayunado todo lo que su mami le había puesto en la mesa, aunque él quería sus tortitas, también se había bañado él solito y encima se había lavado muy bien las manos antes de bajar a desayunar. No había pataleado al verse obligado a entrar en ese edificio feo y tampoco había dicho nada indecente delante del monstruo de Ñuc, incluso se había puesto a dibujar cuando su mami se lo había indicado y no cuando él hubiese querido.

La puerta se abrió, asustándolo.

Se levantó de un salto y miró con esperanza el hueco que ahora dejaba ver a un hombre un poco más joven que el monstruo de Ñuc, también mucho más guapo(aunque no había que correr mucho para conseguirlo) y también se notaba mucho más amable.

Pero todo eso no tenía importancia para el niño. Lo que éste quería era saber donde estaban sus padres. Por qué lo habían traído a ese lugar y por qué lo habían encerrado.

—Hola, pequeñín—saludó el hombre de forma afable, cerrando la puerta tras él. El más pequeño se alejó de él todo lo que le fue capaz. Tenía la sensación de que aquél hombre era malo—. Tranquilo, no te voy a hacer nada—le aclaró, sentándose en la silla que había al lado de un escritorio.

—¿Dónde está mi mami? ¿Y mi papi?

—Vamos, ven, acércate. Estás muy nervioso y así no podemos hablar...

—¡¿Dónde está mi mami?!—gritó con fuerza el niño.

Al ver que no tendría respuesta del extraño corrió a la puerta y empezó a golpearla tanto con los puños como con los pies mientras gritaba llamando a sus padres. Las lágrimas que había estado aguantando durante esos minutos empezaron a caer mientras en su pecho algo se estrujaba y estrujaba y él sabía que distaba mucho de ser amor. Tenía miedo. Terror de que sus padres no volviesen. De que el monstruo de Ñuc les hubiera hecho algo. De que él hubiese sido tan malo como para abandonarle.

Una garra le agarró el hombro derecho. Gritó del susto y se apartó como pudo, mirando al extraño que ahora se cernía sobre él. Ya no había amabilidad en su rostro. Estaba enfadado o por lo menos exasperado y eso lo asustó aún más.

—Estate calladito y quietecito, nene, que me vas a hacer enfadar y voy a perder toda consideración contigo—susurró de forma escalofriante el hombre raro.

Lo cierto es que el niño no entendió la mitad del mensaje, pero lo esencial, lo que dejaba entre ver ese tono de voz que había utilizado, la fuerza que estaba utilizando para agarrarle el brazo, le dejaba bien claro lo que tenía que hacer.

Con fuerza, pateó la espinilla del hombre que se tambaleó y gritó del sobresalto y le soltó, dejando vía libre para que intentase huir de sus zarpas.

Como un rayo se dispuso a gritar de nuevo por sus padres, mientras intentaba vigilar al hombre que ahora daba pequeños saltitos sujetándose la pierna. Le dolían las manos de golpear tan fuertes, las podía ver rojas y con moretones pero aún así no bajó la intensidad. Necesitaba ver a sus padres.

De pronto se vio en el suelo con un fuerte dolor en la mejilla y con la cabeza dándole vueltas, mareado. No se había percatado de que el hombre se acercaba ni cuando éste le había golpeado con la mano abierta.

—¡Un par de ostias es lo que necesitas! ¡Tus padres, estúpidos, te han mimado demasiado!—berreó mientras lo cogía del suelo y lo alzaba con una sola mano. Cuando estuvo sobre sus dos pies, lo empezó a zarandear—. Me has cabreado pero bien, niño imbécil. Parece ser que por las buenas no se puede nada contigo—decía mientras le obligaba a caminar hasta llevarlo a un armario blanco(como toda la habitación) y lo abría mostrando su interior lleno de ropa—, pues lo intentaremos a las malas.

Al acabar de hablar, lo estampó con fuerza contra el armario. El niño cayó entre la ropa pero aún así se dio en las rodillas con la madera y también en el rostro, haciéndole gritar al sentir como un fuerte dolor le atravesaba la nariz. Sintió como le pegaban patadas en las piernas, que era lo único que había quedado fuera del armario, así que con prisa se encogió sobre sí mismo dentro de éste, intentando pasar lo menos desapercibido posible.

Cuando estuvo dentro del todo, vino la oscuridad. El hombre había cerrado la puerta. A él no le gustaban los sitios pequeños y oscuros. Además de que de todos era sabido que había monstruos en el armario, pero el dolor que le adormecía las piernas y las manos le hizo cuestionarse si no era mejor los monstruos del armario que los que estaban fuera de él.

—Muy bien. Veo que te has quedado calladito—se escuchó la voz atravesando la fina puerta de madera del mueble haciéndole estremecer de pavor—. Qué pena que lo hayas hecho cuando ya la has cagado. Una buena tunda es lo que necesitabas—se escuchó una risita divertida—. Bien, ahora escúchame. Tu papis a los que tanto llamas no van a venir. Se han ido. Se han largado porque ya no te aguantan. Porque eres un bicho raro y ya no saben qué hacer contigo y nos han pasado el muerto para ver si podemos arreglarte.

—No... no... ¡Mentira!—acabó gritando el niño mientras se arrodillaba y empezaba a golpear con fuerza la puerta cerrada. Poco o nada le importaba los golpes que podría acabar recibiendo por lo que estaba haciendo. Sólo estaba pensando en cerrarle la boca al maldito que le estaba mintiendo de una forma tan... ¡sus padres no podían dejarle ahí!

—Sí, llora, patalea, pero eso no cambiará el hecho de que no te quieren, nunca te han querido y que ahora estás solo, solo aquí y que nosotros vamos a ser a los únicos que vas a ver durante toda tu vida, porque tú, niñato, no tienes arreglo posible—se escuchó por encima de los gritos desesperados del chico.

Con las respiración entrecortada, los puños apretados aún apoyados en la madera y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, intentando ver algo en esa inmensa oscuridad, escuchó como una puerta se abría y se cerraba. Lo había dejado ahí, encerrado, solo, asustado, sin comprender absolutamente nada.

Desesperado por saber, ansiando poder salir de ahí como diera lugar para demostrarle a todos que estaban equivocados. Que sus padres le querían. Que él no era un bicho raro y que, por supuesto, le estaban mintiendo.

Él era un niño normal. No distaba mucho de su mejor amigo. A lo mejor hacía preguntas que a la gente no le gustaba, pero era normal. Se lo había dicho su madre. Estaba en la fase preguntona.

Con cuidado se abrazó a sí mismo, haciéndose un pequeño bulto en el fondo del armario, mientras las lágrimas que no habían dejado de caer se multiplicaban y los sollozos se dejaban escuchar en el pequeño espacio.

El dolor de las piernas casi ya no se notaba, por lo menos si no se las tocaba, y el de las manos ya hacía tiempo que lo había dejado de sentir. Ahora el que le nublaba la mente era el de la nariz. No sabía que le había pasado cuando se había golpeado contra la madera pero le dolía lo suficiente como para que mente se volviese negra durante breves momentos. Era lo que su madre le había dicho; caer inconsciente. Él nunca había pasado por algo así, pero se imaginó que era lo que le estaba pasando.

En los momentos de lucidez, se notaba temblar. Tenía frío, aún cuando no se había quitado la chaqueta y estaba rodeado de ropa, estaba muerto de frío o por lo menos sentía una frialdad en su interior que se expandía por todas sus extremidades, agarrotándole los músculos que chillaban por alivio.

Nada de eso le parecía importante. El fuerte dolor, el frío... nada. Las palabras del extraño hombre todavía taladraban su cerebro, intentando, rogando encontrar una respuesta a su situación. No creía, ni siquiera le parecía concebible que sus padres le hubiesen dejado ahí tirado, con esos hombres que daban tanto miedo.

A él nunca le habían levantado la mano. Si que es verdad que en el colegio sus profesores habían castigado a algún alumno con un fuerte coscorrón o incluso pegándoles con la regla, pero a él nunca le habían tocado ni un pelo porque se portaba bien. Y ahí volvía. ¿A lo mejor se tendría que haber portado mal? ¿Ese era el comportamiento normal? ¿Por eso le había dicho el hombre malo que era raro? ¿Porque se portaba bien? ¿Porque hacía todos los deberes? ¿Porque limpiaba su habitación cuando se lo decían? No, dudaba que fuera eso. Su madre siempre se enfadaba cuando no lo hacía. A lo mejor era porque no la había limpiado esa mañana. ¡Pero tampoco le había dado tiempo! No tenían derecho a dejarle ahí, a que le pegasen, solamente por no limpiar la habitación un día... ¿o sí?

No, no. Era algo más. Él lo sabía. Su mejor amigo no limpiaba su habitación y nunca le habían llevado a un sitio así. Ni le habían encerrado en un armario o por lo menos no se lo había dicho y ellos tenían un pacto de contarse siempre todo. No creía que lo hubiese roto.

El hombre había dicho que no tenía arreglo... ¿Estaba roto? Como los juguetes que a veces rompía, ¿era eso? ¿No hubiese sido mejor llevarlo a un juguetero? Así lo arreglaban... ¿o no? Su mami le llevó su tren de vapor favorito cuando sin querer se le cayó por la ventana y cuando volvió estaba como nuevo. ¿Pero el juguetero arreglaba también personas? ¿Por qué estaba roto? ¿Cómo se sentía estar roto? Él se sentía como cada día, bueno, un poco más adolorido y con la cabeza dando vueltas sin parar, pero antes de ir a ese sitio se encontraba normal. ¿Por qué tendrían que arreglarlo?

Sus _sesiones._

Sí, podía ser por eso, pero... era algo natural en él. Desde que tenía recuerdos siempre las había tenido. Incluso su madre le decía que era algo normal en él. Que no tenía que preocuparse. ¿Entonces... por qué...?

La imagen del perro callejero le asaltó dejándolo sin aliento al comprender. Él era como ese animal. No tenía porque haber hecho algo, enfadar a sus padres o incluso haberse portado como un angelito. No. No tenía nada que ver. Se habían cansado de él. Lo habían dejado ahí sin decirle palabra alguna que le explicara, que le ayudase a entender su comportamiento. Dejando la herida abierta y sin bálsamo alguno a donde agarrarse. Como el perro que buscaba con desesperación algo a lo que aferrarse para poder sobrevivir, para poder ver un día más, para poder encontrar alguna explicación que le dijese el por qué.

Por qué de aquello.

Por qué de tanto dolor.

Por qué abandonarlo.

Con nuevos sollozos llegó a la conclusión de todas aquellas preguntas. De todas aquellas cuestiones que, en el fondo, había sabido siempre la respuesta y por miedo ni siquiera la había pensado.

Él lo merecía.

Él merecía todo aquél dolor.

Él merecía ser abandonado.

No podía ser de otra forma.

Brincó en su rincón cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría. ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que le habían dejado encerrado? Sentía un fuerte dolor en la tripa consecuencia del hambre que tenía, pero eso había quedado relegado a lo más profundo de su mente, ignorado. Ni siquiera sabía si iba a volver a comer algún día. Si iba a vivir después de salir de ese reducido espacio. De esa oscuridad asfixiante.

Se pegó todavía más a la pared de madera del fondo cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar una luz hiriente que le hizo cerrar los ojos.

Con fuerza, fue sacado de su escondrijo y tirado al suelo, donde sollozó cuando sus maltratadas piernas se volvieron a golpear. Sus manos, inflamadas y de color entre amarillento y verdoso por los moretones, intentaron impulsarlo para ponerse en pie, pero no se pudo sostener y volvió a caer.

El hombre, que era el mismo de antes, aquel cruel y despreciable hombre que le había golpeado y luego metido en el armario, lo cogió con fuerza del brazo y lo mantuvo en pie. Sin decir palabra lo arrastró fuera de la habitación blanca y lo llevó por pasillos, parándole en cada puerta y pasando una tarjeta en un aparato que había al lado de cada entrada.

Cuando pararon, lo hicieron en una sala poco iluminada. Lo único que pudo llegar a ver fue una silla alargada con correar donde fue empujado y obligado a tumbarse mientras otro hombre salido de la nada empezaba a atarlo.

Gritó y pataleó nuevamente, asustado, intentando encontrar una salida pero la fuerza de los extraños era muy superior a la suya y pronto estuvo incapacitado de todo movimiento.

Antes de que le dijesen nada, el hombre ya conocido le dio una bofetada que le hizo recordar el fuerte dolor de su nariz y provocó que su vista se tornase negra por momentos.

—Creía que ya habías entendido que te tienes que portar bien. Aquí no vamos a ser indulgentes contigo, niñato—siseó el hombre—. Frederick, haz lo que te toca. Y cúrale la nariz. Creo que se la rompió, el muy imbécil.

El hombre que respondía al nombre de Frederick era alto, rubio y con ojos azules. Tenía un porte serio y duro. No parecía que le importase mucho los múltiples moretones que se mostraba en la piel blanquecina del niño que lloraba en el sillón.

—Vale. Ahora lárgate. Necesito hacer mi trabajo—su voz era fuerte, potente, con un extraño acento.

Éste le miró unos segundos y asintiendo, se marchó sin decir nada más.

Frederick empezó a traquetear con miles de frascos que el niño no podía ver ya que tenía una potente lámpara encima de él que le dejaba casi ciego.

—Eres un estúpido—soltó de pronto el hombre—. Tendrías que haberte portado de otra manera. Esto que te voy a hacer ahora solemos hacerlo con anestesia ya que los niñatos como tú no están preparados para esa clase de... cosas, pero has enfadado al jefe, chaval, así que...

Un fuerte escalofrío le asaltó al ver una aguja grande y ancha que se iba acercando peligrosamente a su antebrazo izquierdo.

Intentó removerse pero las cuerdas estaban bien apretadas. Gritó de la propia desesperación, pero no le hizo caso y cuando sintió el primer pinchazo, seguido muy pronto del segundo, lo que más anhelaba era la ya tan familiar inconsciencia. Pero ésta era esquiva en esos momentos y le hizo padecer todo el proceso mientras iba viendo como en su brazo se empezada a vislumbrar(debajo de piel roja y maltratada) líneas negras, separadas por unos milímetros, de diferentes grosores pero de igual tamaño hasta formar, lo que ahora desde ahora reconocería perfectamente, un rectángulo.

Con los ojos doloridos, ahogados por las lágrimas que no habían dejado de salir, sin sentir los labios de tanto morderlo, observó con horror que todavía la tortura no había acabado. El hombre le había dado una falsa esperanza cuando se apartó de él y quitó la aguja de su piel. Pero volvió, oh, vaya que volvió, pero esta vez le escribió unos números que no pudo ver.

Sin fuerzas ya ni casi para respirar, dejó que el hombre llamado Frederick le curase las heridas de la cara, le arreglase la nariz haciéndole algo que provocó un crujido y un fuerte dolor que no fue suficiente para que el niño reaccionara. No después de todo lo que había tenido que aguantar.

Cuando empezó a notar que le soltaban, lo último que pensó fue en escapar. Se acurrucó en el sillón donde había estado tumbado en contra de su voluntad y se miró el antebrazo izquierdo.

62698743.

Una última lágrima cayó por su mejilla antes de que, por fin, la inconsciencia le acunase entre sus brazos.

* * *

¿Os gusta? ¿Os gusta?

La verdad es que estoy un poco empanada, llevo toda la noche sin dormir(¡Maldito insomnio!) y me voy a obligar a no dormir durante el día por la universidad así que creo que iré a peor xD

Adelanto del próximo capítulo:

El capítulo se llamará iBaile/i y la fecha será del 14 de Marzo del 2006 y para quien no se haya dado cuenta, eso nos deja a sólo un mes de distancia del segundo capítulo, iVacío/i.

Antes de irme, quiero pedir un favor. Hay una persona que está plagiando a escritores de diferentes fandoms tales como Profesora McGonagall, pislib y muchas otras. Aquí está el perfil de esa persona ?uid=49030 y me gustaría que entraseis y la denunciarais. También pongo los links de los fics originales.

1. . ?sid=42014&warning=5

2. s/8925647/1/Uno-más-Uno-especial

3. . ?sid=41817

4. . ?sid=42333

5. . ?sid=37507

6. . ?sid=22829

7. . ?sid=41870

8. s/8968158/1/Obsesión

9. . ?sid=41821

10. s/5443960/1/OH-MOTHER

¡No al plagio!

Bueno, yo me voy a seguir jugando a los sims. ¡Petonets! ¡Besos!


	6. Baile

Lo siento por no actualizar el jueves pasado pero se me borró el capítulo TT_TT ¡Maldito pendrive!

Actualizo más pronto porque el jueves no podré hacerlo. ¡Ya se acerca las fechas finales! ¡Exámenes por doquier! De todas formas seguiré actualizando cada jueves o por lo menos cada jueves que pueda.

Otra cosa, no he podido editar el capítulo, véase, puede que haya errores ortográficos o cosas que se me han colado si querer. Lo editaré esta semana, espero, y lo reemplazaré.

Aclaraciones:El capítulo anterior transcurría en el 14 de Diciembre de 1986 y este en el 14 de Marzo de 2006, así que, si seguimos la línea general de la historia vemos que ocurre el mismo año que el segundo capítulo, aunque un mes antes de éste.

Advertencias: N-17(¿Tan pronto? Sí, tan pronto). Violación. Lemon. Idas de olla, servidas en bandeja de plata, como siempre. (Lo siento, las de oro son muy caras). Lenguaje vulgar.

Por cierto, antes de que os vayáis de aquí, en la historia lo que pongo entre paréntesis son pensamientos del subconsciente del personaje, lo digo porque releyendo me he dado cuenta que en ocasiones parece más un comentario mío que otra cosa xD

Ahora sí, os dejo con la lectura.

* * *

Cap 5: Baile.

Fecha: 14 de marzo de 2006.

Frío.

Siempre el frío. Era en lo único que podía pensar en aquél gélido lugar. Oh, y no se estaba quejando, para nada. Tener los pies congelados hasta el punto de sentir que tenía fuego en ellos, no sentir los dedos de las manos, incluso el tener dolor de cabeza por el frío no era nada comparado con saber que todavía estaba ahí. Bueno, no. Estar en ese lugar le alegraba. Estaba eufórico por haber escapado pero no era tonto. Él sabía que lo estarían buscando. Porque era importante. Lo suficientemente importante para haber gastado cuatro años en él. O por lo menos eso es lo que le ponía en la carta...

_Concéntrate en el frío._

Sí, el frío. Algo meramente pasajero. Te pones más ropa y se va. Te acercas a una estufa y desaparece. Era tan fácil lidiar con eso. Por eso pensaba en él. Lo alejaba, aunque fuera un segundo, de todo. De sí mismo.

Sí, porque ese era el problema. Él.

No quería concentrarse en lo que en verdad podía llegar a sentir, no quería saber qué es lo que estaba experimentando después de... todo.

Tres días.

Tres largos e intensos días desde su fuga.

Todavía podía recordar su voz, gritándole una y otra vez. La confusión, la rabia, la felicidad. El instinto que le hizo correr sin mirar atrás, dejando todo lo que recordaba, todo lo que hasta ese momento había conocido. El sentirse perdido en la inmensa ciudad que para él era desconocida. Sin saber dónde estaba. Dónde ir. Pero no se detuvo, bajo ninguna circunstancia. La_ voz_ en su mente le decía una y otra vez que siguiese moviéndose y por una vez en su vida le hizo caso. Sin parar a descansar, sintiendo cada vez que un pie chocaba contra el asfalto como miles y miles de cuchillas se clavaban en sus piernas, sus pulmones o en su cabeza.

La casa abandonada que había encontrado después de estar corriendo hacia la nada le había servido de refugio la primera noche, pero luego de robar algo para comer, corrió de nuevo. No podía esperar sentado a que lo atraparan.

Averiguó que se encontraba en Alemania. ¡Alemania! Con razón le habían enseñado alemán, aparte de otras lenguas, pero no le importaba. Tenía la ventaja de poder comunicarse. De poder saber cómo salir de ahí. Si es que había salida.

El sol casi ya desaparecía por el horizonte, dejándose caer con lentitud, dejando paso a la noche. El ruido de las olas al romper en la orilla se dejaba oír en la lejanía, como un susurro de un insecto. Oh, sí, había alcanzado el mar. Grande. Enorme e inmenso. Azul. Esplendoroso mar.

Su plan en ese momento era seguir al agua hasta llegar a un puerto. Era lógico(o por lo menos para él) que tenía que haber un puerto en algún lugar. Cuando lo encontrase, pensaba irse de allí y no importaba si no tenia dinero. Él era una sombra. Un ser sin existencia para el mundo. Una cosa que no estaba. Algo olvidado y sin poder para cambiarlo, no, por ahora al menos. Y, por primera vez, le estuvo agradecido a... _ellos_ por haberlo convertido en lo que era.

Nadie sabía de su existencia. Nadie lo veía, nadie lo notaba. Podía pasar perfectamente por delante de los guardias de seguridad y nadie le recordaría. ¿Quién había robado ropa? ¿Quién me ha quitado la comida? Preguntas sin respuesta para las luces. Así los denominaba. A ellos. A los que sí eran. A los que todos veían. Los que recordaban y eran recordados.

Luego estaba los intermedios. De estos no sabía su existencia hasta el día anterior, que los conoció, quedándose sorprendido cuando notó que alguien le hablaba. En alemán. Por lo que dio por supuesto de que estaban en Alemania.

Solía mantenerse quieto por el día y moverse por la noche. Vale que nadie le prestaba atención, pero tampoco quería tentar a su suerte. Además estaba el pequeño problema de que _ellos _sí que lo podían ver. No eran intermedios, eran luces, sí, pero... raros. Supuso que si lo habían creado era normal que lo pudiesen ver, ¿no?.

Se puso en pie con lentitud. Le dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo que le gritaban por un poco de descanso, pero no se lo permitiría. Había aguantado más, mucho más dolor de lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo. Si pudo con ello entonces, podrá ahora. O por lo menos eso es lo que intentaba pensar una y otra vez mientras se ajustaba mejor la sudadera negra y metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón vaquero.

Abriendo la puerta principal, salió a la playa dejando la casa vacía, silenciosa, como si nadie ni nada hubiera pasado ahí unas horas.

Mirando la arena que se empezaba a hundir bajo su peso, empezó a andar.

En el bolsillo de su sudadera se notaba una pequeña protuberancia que él sabía perfectamente qué lo provocaba. _Su _carta. Aquella que había recibido poco antes de poder escapar. De que _él _le ayudase a escapar. No la había podido leer hasta que, después de horas y horas corriendo, se sintió seguro. Todavía podía recordar... sentir el dolor, la traición, las lagrimas caer sobre el folio una y otra vez cada que leía más y más de esas palabras, tan verdaderas y tan falsas a la vez. Tan crueles. Como cuchillos dentro de su corazón, rompiendo el último fragmento que había mantenido intacto. Intacto para... _él. _El mismo que lo había roto.

Frustrado por sus propios pensamientos, sacudió con fuerza la cabeza y sin perder más tiempo se acercó a una papelera que había por ahí. Con furia metió la mano en el bolsillo de su sudadera y sacó el trozo de hoja arrugada escrita por las dos caras, casi sin dejar espacio para nada más. Las estrujó con fuerzas en su puño, intentando causarle el mismo dolor que le había hecho sentir mientras la leía, pero era en vano. La carta no era _él._

Furioso la tiró sin contemplaciones a la basura y se giró, decidido a dejar atrás todo lo que una vez había conocido. No importaba cuanto le costase, él no iba a seguir pensando en todo lo que le había pasado durante esos cuatro años, los únicos que recordaba, los únicos verdaderos. Los más dolorosos.

Una imagen de unos ojos color avellana le asaltó cuando se hallaba a unos diez metros de la papelera. Se quedó quieto al instante.

Bufando y llamándose tonto una y otra vez, volvió a la papelera y sacó el folio, lo estiró intentando quitar lo máximo posible las arrugas y se quedó mirando la letra que se dibujaba en él. Redondeada, más marcada en las letras "o", "r" y "p". Había una leve separación cuando una "l" aparecía y la "u" y la "n" podían ser perfectamente confundidas. Aún así sentía ese estúpido e ilógico sentimiento de que, hubiese sido mentira o no, era lo único que le quedaba... de _él_. Los recuerdos, las imágenes, incluso las sensaciones que sus manos habían dejado en su piel, las únicas manos que en algún momento habían vagado por su cuerpo con su consentimiento, todo eso podía ser todo mentira, como cada una de las palabras que habían salido de su boca. Esa boca que tanto había amado. Esa boca que una y otra vez había buscado.

Pero con ese papel, con esa carta que rompía en pedazos su alma, demostraba que era real. Que había existido. Que había sido un imbécil sin cabeza, que se había dejado llevar por la desesperación y la tristeza y que había buscado con desespero algo que le salvase de todo lo que le rodeaba. De todo aquello que le hacía daño sin saber que lo que encontraría lo rompería más. Mucho más. Tanto, que ya no quedaba nada de él. Ahora sólo era un mero muñeco de trapo que se movía por instinto. Hecho harapos.

Mordiéndose los labios con fuerza, no sabía si para darse valor a lo que estaba a punto de hacer o para que dejase de pensar en _él_ y empezase a moverse de una vez, rompió el folio por el principio, calculando el recorrido de la rotura para que sólo una simple palabra quedase en el fragmento. Cuando éste se separó del todo del resto, volvió a tirar la hoja a la basura, esta vez sin arrugarla ya que estaba más pendiente de lo que ponía en el trozo arrancado.

Se sabía la carta de memoria(¡oh, y cómo le dolía eso!), así que ni siquiera tendría porque necesitar esa maldita parte, ni mucho menos, pero(¡estaba realmente, realmente jodido!) _él_ era el único que le había llamado así. _Él _le había bautizado así. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo sus labios se movían para pronunciar ese simple nombre.

"_John"._

"_John"._

_...John..._

Con furia se metió el maldito y asqueroso trozo en el bolsillo, con dos fuertes manotazos se quitó las estúpidas e inútiles lágrimas que se habían osado a salir de sus ojos(¡estúpidas!). Se giró y sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez, siguió andando por la playa oscura.

Tenía frío aunque eso no lo sorprendió. Extrañamente era algo interno más que externo. Era ese sentimiento que te congela y te entumece los músculos dejándote rígido e inservible. Desde que tenía memoria o por lo menos desde que _eso _había aparecido siempre lo había sentido. Ya era una parte de él. Tanto o más que _eso. _Por mucho que uno se ponía ropa, por mucho que se acercase al fuego, incluso metiéndose dentro de él, no desaparecía. Justo por ese motivo, él le tenía pavor a sus propias sensaciones, sentimientos o pensamientos. Las cosas externas pasaban y ya. Dolían, dejaban marca, incluso podían matarle, pero ya. Nada más. Las internas siempre te acompañaban. ¿Cómo acallar tu propia mente? ¿Cómo dejar de pensar en todo y a la vez en nada, cuando todo lo que te rodea no son más que mentiras? ¿Cómo borrar todos los recuerdos que te hacían una y otra vez revivir los momentos ya pasados? Y siempre se le venía la misma respuesta a esas preguntas.

La muerte.

Era tan fácil. Tan sencillo que en ocasiones le asustaba, pero luego se reprendía una y otra vez. Sabía que si escogía el camino fácil, _ellos _habrían ganado y ya habían tenido suficientes victorias por encima de él para añadir una más. Era el momento de que fuera feliz. De que conociese es sentimiento que tantas veces había pensado conocer pero que en cierto modo sólo conocía por libros. También quería conocer lo que era el amor.

Pero el amor de verdad, no el amor que...

Quería un perro... No, mejor un gato, ya había tenido suficiente con los perros para lo que le llevaba de vida. O podría tener un caballo. Había leído que si les caías bien tenías un amigo para toda la vida. Y él quería saber qué era tener algo así. Podría tener una granja con muchos animales, donde todos fueran amigos. ¡Sí! Eso podría funcionar. También cultivaría su propio alimento y así no tendría que salir al exterior.

Con esos pensamientos siguió andando por la solitaria y oscura playa durante horas sin encontrar el tan ansiado puerto, pero él no desistía. Se había ensimismado en sus planes de futuro donde había animales por todas partes. Él había leído sobre ellos. Sin parar. Era uno de los temas que más le gustaba. También le habían dado libros sobre humanos y las ciudades más importantes del mundo o cómo ser turista en Tokio y un montón de libros de ese estilo, pero a él no le interesaba. ¿Para qué leer sobre algo que le provocaba tanto dolor?

En un determinado momento se percató de que estaba a las orillas de una ciudad. Durante todo el recorrido lo único que se había estado encontrando había sido casas sueltas, algunas abandonadas dando la imagen de ser residencias para verano que en ese momento estaban desocupadas y sin nada en su interior. Pero ese montón de casas y edificios con grandes ventanas se estaban multiplicando cada vez que recorría más camino y si miraba hacia delante veía que no hacía más que aumentar.

Había una zona iluminada que destacaba entre todas las casas y edificios. También se hacia notar por el ruido que surgía de esa calle. Risas, voces, gritos. Gente. Bulliciosa en hora que tendría que estar durmiendo. O por lo menos él lo supuso así. ¿Qué diablos estarían haciendo allí? Si él tuviese la oportunidad y las pesadillas no le acosasen, estaría durmiendo. Lo necesitaba urgentemente. Llevaba desde que había escapado sin hacerlo y su cuerpo ya se estaba quejando. Ni que decir su cerebro que parecía un máquina a punto de explotar. Pero no podía. No cuando _su_ voz era lo único que oía en el silencio.

Curioso e intrigado por saber a qué se debía tanto alboroto, se mezcló entre las calles oscuras hasta que llegó a una esquina y pudo observar a bastante gente transitando la zona. Todos estaba abrigados, alguna que otra mujer dejaba ver sus piernas enfundadas por unas medias y algunos hombres llevaban pantalones hasta las rodillas, provocando que se quedase perplejo ante sus vestimentas. Él se estaba muriendo de frío. ¡¿Por qué ellos iban tan ligeritos de ropa?!

Había un local que se llamaba "_Broiler-Bar_" por donde salían y entraba una gran cantidad de personas. En su interior se escuchan risas y voces, el trajín del ir y venir, cristales chocando entre si o contra la madera de las mesas.

Se quedó mirando fijamente una ventana donde se podía ver a una mujer sentada al lado de otra y ambas reían. Reían sin parar sin razón aparente. Sin nada que les nublase el ánimo y por un segundo sintió ese sentimiento que te hace apretar con fuerza los dientes y los puños, respirar con rapidez e intentar volver en ti. Celos dejando paso a la añoranza. Al deseo de ser alguien así. Poder reír sin nada en la mente, sin estar pensando en cada momento en lo sucio y asqueroso que se sentía, que lo más seguro es que ya hubieran encontrado alguna pista de él.

Retrocedió un paso y se iba a dar la vuelta para desaparecer de allí y seguir su camino cuando vio en un local con una gran ventana a un montón de gente en su interior que saltaban y se movían como si su cuerpo fuera preso por espasmos. Pero no, eso era bailar. O un intento bastante pobre. Pero no escuchaba música. Ni siquiera un leve sonido de lo que parecía ser el jaleo que había dentro de ese sitio. Un hombre abrió la puerta que había al lado de la gran cristalera y la música, las risas, los gritos y el sonido de las botellas se dejó oír por unos breves segundos.

Mordisqueándose con fuerza los labios se planteó por un momento el entrar. Nadie lo vería, eso lo tenía muy claro, lo que era una gran ventaja ya que se estaba arriesgando demasiado al ir al centro de la ciudad cuando estaba siendo buscado. Pero es que quería saber qué se sentía al ser _normal_ y aunque para él no era muy... _normal_ encerrarse en un sitio y parecer una sardina en lata, no parecía que se lo estuvieran pasando nada mal. Quería saber ese sentimiento que se reflejaba en las caras de la gente. Pero por otra parte le entraba pánico el sólo pensar que le tocarían, le rozarían. Sería manoseado por miles y miles de manos, con intención o sin ella. A él no le gustaba ser tocado. Por nadie.

Pero una persona ordinaria sí se dejaba tocar. Y él quería ser una de ellas. Aunque fuera un segundo.

Aparentando más valor de lo que realmente sentía, se adentró en la calle abarrotada de transeúntes dejando el oscuro callejón que había sido su refugio. Con paso rápido(por no decir que iba corriendo) se adentró en el local antes de que cambiase de opinión.

Asfixia.

Se ahogaba.

Había demasiada gente. No había zona de su cuerpo que no estaba siendo tocada y eso le hacía sentir asqueado, tembloroso y asustado. Y odiaba sentir lo último. Ya lo había hecho el suficiente tiempo para que ahora volviese de nuevo esa sensación de desasosiego. Pero aún así no se mueve o por lo menos intenta no moverse del sitio ya que está siendo constantemente empujado hacia todos los sentidos por las personas que saltar o se mueven de forma extraña. Algunas tienen los ojos cerrados y todo. Pero todo eso está en un segundo plano para él que esta intentando no tener un ataque de pánico mientras se reprocha una y otra ves lo estúpido que es. ¡Él sólo quería ser normal!

Cierra los ojos con fuerza, tanta que le duelen, pero poco importa. Se concentra lo máximo posible en la música que retumba en todo el lugar. Música en otro idioma que no conoce. Música en alemán. Música en francés, inclusive. Hasta en español o por lo menos algo decían en ese idioma, pero no llegó a entenderlo. Él no sabía hablarlo. Algunas palabras sueltas, nada más. Lo suyo era el francés con su acento tan... francés. El alemán no se le daba nada mal, ciertamente. Le habían dicho en más de una ocasión que lo pronunciaba todo perfectamente, tanto así que parecía de verdad Alemán. La pena era que no era rubio y no tenía los ojos azules, ni tenía los rasgos comunes de la región.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. La distracción con los idiomas había funcionado(todo lo que podía haberlo hecho) y ahora se sentía un poco mejor. Ya no sentía ganas de salir corriendo a la primera de cambio, así que para asegurarse que seguía así, mantuvo los ojos cerrados y imitando los movimientos que había visto antes, empezó su propio baile, moviéndose todo lo que el pequeño espacio que había convertido en suyo le permitía, sin tocar a nadie, sin que nadie lo notara, se movía al son de la música y sintiendo, oh, joder, sintiendo por primera vez algo distinto al dolor, miedo e incertidumbre. Inclusive el frío había sido relegado a un segundo plano en su mente y eso ya era todo un logro.

Se sentía volar y esa, sin duda, era una sensación que le encantaba. Pudo vislumbrar, mientras movía su cabeza de arriba a bajo, con las manos alzadas y dando saltitos sin parar, como una visión todo aquello que antes había pensado. Él con animales. Él en una granja. Él feliz. Él siendo querido por sus amigos de cuatro patas. Todos ellos, menos un perro. Seguía manteniendo que no quería perros, no señor.

Y mientras escuchaba el comienzo de una nueva canción se preguntó; _¿y por qué no? ¿por qué no conseguir todo aquello que quiero?_ Porque era libre. ¡Libre! ¡Por fin! Después de cuatro años, cuatro dolorosos y angustiantes años donde le habían torturado y ensuciado una y otra vez, metiéndole en la cabeza que él no había nacido para ser feliz. Que él no tenía el derecho para serlo. Como una revelación justo en ese momento lo descubrió. Él podía ser feliz. ¡Él iba a ser feliz! Y lo supo. Todo eso que antes se había imaginado, él junto con muchos animales, una granja en el campo en el sol de la tarde. Lo quería. Y lo iba a conseguir, lo sabía, porque justo en ese momento podía conseguir cualquier cosa. Mientras notaba como poco a poco todo movimiento de su cuerpo era ya libre a sus deseos, mientras se adentraba a aquel lugar en su mente donde todo era calma aún escuchando la música, sintiendo los efectos relajantes que ésta tenía, se preguntó; _¿es esto la felicidad?_.

Abrió los ojos asustado, apartándose del contacto que le había despertado de su perfecto mundo donde, obviamente, todo era imperfecto pero él no lo sentía así en ese momento.

Un joven de no más de veintisiete años le devolvió la mirada con esos profundos ojos de color azul. Un azul oscuro por la escasa luminosidad del ambiente.

—_Hello—_le grita(porque sino poco le puede oír) y le sonríe con lo que el chico pensaría que es su mejor sonrisa.

No sale de su asombro y no es por el hecho de que le hable en un idioma que no ha oído en su vida sino porque le habla. ¡Le habla! ¡Le está mirando! Es decir, ¡existe para él! Y entonces reacciona. ¿Será uno de._..ellos?_ No sabe muy bien si hay más de los que conoce, así que no puede estar seguro del todo. Y tampoco es para armar un escándalo en ese momento para que luego resulte que es una falsa alarma. No le conviene porque aunque el rubio sea que tenía delante que seguía mirándole con una sonrisa bastante... perturbadora fuera uno de _ellos_ podría con él en un segundo, sin pensárselo si quiera él ya estaría muerto. Fulminado en el suelo. Pero si por una casualidad los otros se llegasen a enterar, eso ya sería más complicado. Así que lo único que pudo hacer fue estar todo lo alerta posible y esconder lo aterrado que se encontraba pensando una y otra vez que lo habían atrapado.

—¿_Hello_?—volvió a hablar. Dejó caer un poco la cabeza hacia la izquierda en una muda pregunta que por suerte fue captada por el extraño—. _¿You don't speak english?—_no recibió respuesta alguna—. ¿Entiendes el alemán?

Asintió al escuchar algo entendible.

—Oh, perfecto. Soy Dagobert, pero llámame Dag. ¿Cómo te llamas, guapo?

Alzó la ceja casi imperceptiblemente, preguntándose si era su imaginación o ese tipo se lo estaba intentando ligar como quién no quiere la cosa. Si era así, confirmaba la teoría de que era un intermedio y no uno de _ellos _lo que significaba que no tenía porqué perder su tiempo en quedarse ahí parado como un tonto cuando tenía a gente buscándole.

Se iba a girar cuando cayó en la cuenta de que le tipo podía ser una buena fuente de información. Así que, en contra de todo pronostico, intentó devolverle la sonrisa que resultó más una mueca extraña que otra cosa.

—¿No tienes nombre?—negó con un movimiento de la cabeza. Eso pareció sorprenderle—. Bueno, vale. Pero te tendré que llamar de algún modo—al ver que no le respondía, resopló, divertido—. Vale. Te llamaré Rich. De Richmond. ¿Te gusta?

Tragando con dificultad, se encogió de hombros.

—No eres de muchas palabras, ¿eh?

—¿Dónde... estamos?

Su voz sonó ronca, casi inaudible por todo el ajetreo que había alrededor, pero aún así el tal Dag lo escuchó.

—¿Cómo que dónde estamos? ¿Estás drogado?—por extraño que resultase, una sonrisa mucho más grande se dibujo en el rostro de Dag dándole un aspecto... peligroso.

Poniéndose más alerta de lo que ya estaba, _Rich_ negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—Me he perdido—respondió escuetamente.

Dag asintió, comprensivo.

—Pero sabes que estás en Sassnitz, ¿no?

—¿Sassnitz?

—Sí, Rüen, Alemania—añadió cuando vio a _Rich_ fruncir todavía más el ceño—. ¿De verdad que no sabes dónde estás? ¿Qué te has estado metiendo, tío?

Ignorando completamente a Dag empezó a repasar todo lo que sabía sobre la geografía alemana y sus estados hasta que recordó que Rüen era la isla alemana situada en el mar Báltico.

—¿Dónde hay un puerto?.

—¿Quieres irte? ¿Tan pronto?.

_Cuanto antes _fue el pensamiento de _Rich_ pero se limitó a asentir. Había comenzado a bajar la guardia. Dag tenía pinta de todo menos de peligroso. Parecía más tonto que otra cosa con esa sonrisa que no se le quitaba ni a la de tres. ¿No le dolía los mofletes de tanto estirarlos?.

—No está lejos de aquí—contestó haciendo que el corazón de _Rich_ brincase y una mueca que esta vez se acercaba más a ser una sonrisa, se dibujase en su cara—. Si quieres te acompaño...

—No, gracias—cortó de inmediato.

—Vamos, no seas así. Además, te puedes _perder—_contestó riéndose sin apartar los ojos de _Rich_.

_Rich_ se planteó muy seriamente lo de perderse. Si bien es cierto no sabía muy bien por dónde ir(no tenía ni idea) tampoco podía fiarse del extraño por muy amable que pareciese. Aunque también estaba el hecho de que si notaba algo fuera de lo común podía noquearle en un segundo.

Así que, sin pensárselo más, imaginándose su pequeña granja con miles de animales, asintió.

Dag sonrió con más ganas.

—Bien, vamos a salir. El puerto está abierto toda la noche, pero no hay barcos. Te puedes quedar ahí para luego comprar los boletos cuando abran la ventanilla.

El frío volvió a subir por sus piernas como una caricia. Como un viejo amante que le saludaba después de una larga ausencia. Ni siquiera tiritó.

Mirando la espalda ancha de Dag, lo siguió entre los callejones, preguntándose qué tan lejos podría estar el puerto para que un completo extraño lo acompañase. A lo mejor era uno de esos que alguna vez leyó. Una buena persona. Él no había conocido nunca una. Había llegado a creer que era un simple mito para que los demás cayeran en las fauces de los malos, desprevenidos al pensar que eran _buenos._ Quizás Dag era bueno...

Oh, joder. Le va a explotar la cabeza.

Ni siquiera intenta moverse. Sabe por experiencia que si lo hace el dolor será mucho peor. Además de que tiene que esperar a que el mareo sea menor de lo que es.

Cuando eso sucede ya tiene claro dos cosas. Una; es imbécil. Pero no un imbécil medio, no, de los grandes. No hay ser tan estúpido en la tierra como él. Vamos, que un poco más y no nace por no encontrar el agujero de salida. Y dos: Dag no es _bueno_. No puede serlo después de haberlo llevado a un callejón lleno de gente con bates de madera y no haberlo defendido mientras le pegaban con saña hasta que perdió el conocimiento.

Pero bueno, lo ha pasado peor. Oh, sí, recuerda algunos momentos en que se sintió mucho, muchísimo peor de lo que se está sintiendo en ese momento, así que, viendo el lado positivo de las cosas(¿a caso había uno?) y sintiendo que el dolor va remitiendo, se sienta percatándose de pronto que no está tirado en el suelo como él pensaba, sino que está en una habitación con apenas una ventana que es tan pequeña que casi no deja entrar la luz del sol. Amueblada únicamente por el polvoriento colchón que parece ser a servido de cama en las horas que ha estado inconsciente.

La única puerta que hay se abre dejando paso a un hombre de pelo negro, con arrugas alrededor de los ojos, unos ojos marrones que se fijaban en él, atravesándole sin pestañear.

—Veo que estás despierto—comenta mientras cierra la puerta a su espalda—. Te preguntarás por qué te hemos traído aquí, pero creo que ambos somos lo suficientemente mayorcitos para saber que lo sabes. No eres lo que se dice casto—lo miró sin comprender del todo, intentando averiguar qué...—. Oh, vamos, no me mires así. Tu propio cuerpo nos lo ha dicho todo. Tienes marcas de sexo. Sexo duro y fuerte. Sexo reciente. Así que no me vengas con carita de niño bueno y ponte a lo que toca. Me gusta catar la mercancía antes de ponerla en el mercado. Aunque a ti, por lo que se te ve, te han catado bastante.

_Rich_ lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo, perplejo y dolido por sus palabras, intentando respaldarse de ellas en lo más profundo de su mente, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo, haciéndose una pequeña e insignificante bola, ocupando el mínimo espacio posible.

Y antes de caer en el ya tan conocido mundo de oscuridad en la parte más alejada de su cerebro, comprendió que el hombre que estaba delante de él era un proxeneta. Que incluso Dag podría haberlo sido. O puede, tal vez, que de verdad hubiese sido _bueno_ y fuera una puta más. Obligada a hacer lo que hizo.

Desde la parte trasera de su cerebro le llegaban las sensaciones que el hombre estaba dejando en su piel y supo que todavía no había llegado el momento de _caer_. Que todavía era él el que mandaba en su cuerpo y como siempre que ocurría, se maldijo una y mil veces por no poder desaparecer con más rapidez. Porque siempre tenía que esperar a..._eso._

Desnudo, con algún que otro golpe de más, colocado en cuatro como una vulgar perra y cogido por el pelo, sintió como, una vez más, alguien totalmente ajeno a sus deseos, lo penetraba. Y sintiendo como entraba una y otra vez, cerró los ojos y se arrastró hasta el fondo de su mente donde el dolor nunca llegaba, donde todo era oscuridad y soledad. Pero estaba bien. Ahí no le pasaba nada. Ahí podía dejar de pensar, dejar que otro tomara el control de aquello que una y otra vez se rompía en pedazos sin salvación alguna. Su cuerpo.

Después de esa vez vinieron muchas más. Siempre había más. Un torrente de hombres pasaban por entre sus piernas sin ni siquiera preguntarle nada. No había palabras a no ser que estás no fueran órdenes o algo diferente del ya bastante trillado "traga puta", "eres una perra", "cómo te gusta que te follen, ¿eh, golfa asquerosa?"...

Solamente una persona le dirigió la palabra a parte de para insultar y ordenar. Solamente una le trató como algo más que un objeto sexual. Y le dio nombre. Oh, sí, le dio otro nombre. Porque él ya no era _Rich_, ahora era _Puta_ o _Bicho Raro_. Pero él le nombró _Dennis._ Y ese, ciertamente, le gustaba y mucho. Sí, Dennis. Parecía un nombre de alguien normal.

Dennis tiene amigos. Dennis sale de marcha. Dennis va al trabajo. Sí, el nombre le gustaba. Y aunque él no hacia ni tenía nada de eso, se quedaría con Dennis.

Toda imagen que una vez pudo haber tenido de una granja con animales, con la felicidad, con él bailando, feliz, había desaparecido hacia mucho, mucho tiempo. Porque otra vez se dio cuenta de que, oh, pobre imbécil insensato que era, nunca aprendía que él, no importase que nombre tuviese, no iba a ser feliz. No tenía el derecho de serlo. Él, simplemente, no había nacido para ello.

Y por eso, no se planteó nada al llevar el cuchillo a su muñeca y cortarla con tanta facilidad como rebanar un trozo de pan. Y, aunque nunca llega a su cometido final, no deja de hacer, una y otra vez hasta tal punto que su proxeneta oficial le pone unas muñequera. Y es que el dolor le hace olvidad el dolor. Mientras más sea, mejor. Y si éste le lleva a la muerte, pues muchísimo mejor.

Es un día lluvioso cuando por fin logra escapar. No sabe qué demonios a provocado que le dejasen la puerta abierta, pero lo han hecho y se lamentaran toda la vida. Dos muertos a dejado tras su huída, pero nunca a sentido menos remordimiento de lo que siente en ese momento.

Consigue su ropa, la ropa con la que había huido de _ellos, _su sudadera negra y su camiseta naranja, sus vaqueros y deportivas, incluso sus calcetines. Sólo por eso, ya se sintió un poco más afortunado.

Antes de salir de ahí vio un pequeño calendario. 11 de Abril de 2006. ¿Un mes? ¿Solamente había pasado allí un _mísero mes_?.

Sin perder más tiempo salió a la calle, sin importarle lo mucho que lloviese o la hora que era.

Se escurría entre la muchedumbre cual gusano. Nadie lo notaba. No, nunca había sido percibido. Era como si de repente se hubiese convertido en una sombra del mundo, algo que no se ve, algo que no se siente. Algo que está pero que no se toma en cuenta. Sin sentimientos, sin pensamientos.

* * *

¿Les ha gustado? ¡Espero que sí!

Como podéis ver(o no) a acabado con el mismo párrafo que empieza el segundo capítulo de la historia porque sería como una continuación de este.

También os habréis dado cuenta(o por lo menos eso espero) que pongo una fecha para más o menos orientarme, pero en un capítulo puede pasar más de un día. En este pasa más o menos un mes.

En el momento de las violaciones he sido bastante ligera o por lo menos así lo pienso y algun s sádic s me dirán; ¿por qué? ¡más sangre, más detalle!. Solamente quiero decir que... Bueno, no os diré nada.

Siempre acabo pensando que os digo más cosas en las aclaraciones que en la historia xD y eso no esta bien. Así que desde ahora me abstendré de poner cosas informativas xD o algo así.

¡Adiu!

PD: Os quiero recomendar dos fanfics que me he leído esta semana y me han arrancado unas cuantas carcajadas. El primero, bastante corto, rápido de leer en menos de un minuto es del anime de Naruto. Es crackfic de los que nunca habrá. Trata sobre la historia de Naruto y Sasuke pero con moléculas. Sí, señores míos, ¡moléculas! Os lo recomiendo si os gusta esta pareja. Por cierto es un NaruSasu...

Es en Fanfiction

/s/3949274/1/Moleculas

Luego un Harco. Oh, sí, ya estamos en el mundo Harrypottiense. Son dos capítulos desde la perspectiva de Kreacher a partir del verano del sexto año más o menos. Esta muy bien, te ríes bastante por las ocurrencias del elfo y de su ama(sí, la misma que grita todo el rato desde el cuadro). Advertencia: Lemon.

Esta es en Slasheaven

?sid=29475&textsize=0&chapter=2


End file.
